See You Again
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: When you say goodbye to someone. You think that its forever and you will never have them in your arms again. Well thats what Troy and Gabriella thought until they met at the orphanage they attend. Troyella. Rated M for swearing and violence
1. Trailer

**Okay guys I'm making another new story, because I get sooo bored, when I'm at home doing nothing and haven't got enough reviews on my other stories to write another chapter so I hope you like this story I don't know if you'll like it but I hope you do. Oh yeah it starts when Troy and Gabriella are like 14 years old.**

They had both had a bad life………

"_YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET UP!!" Gabriella's mom yelled, at her as she laid on her bedroom floor in a bundle._

"_YOUR WEAK YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!!" Troy's dad yelled as Troy sat on the floor crying._

Neither of them knew what it felt to be loved……

_Gabriella is sat on her bed crying to herself, while her mom is out partying._

_Troy is on the basketball court, while his dad is upstairs fucking a random girl._

They have always been left out of everything…..

_Gabriella is left at home, as her mom drives off to go on holiday, "What about me?" She asked quietly, as she watched the car drive down the street._

_Troy sat at school on his own, while everyone is off in their own groups._

Troy now lives in a care home with lots of other kids…..

_Troy sat on his bed, playing a video game with his friend Zeke._

He finally knew what it was like to have friends…..

"_Dude good game" Chad said, as they walked off the basketball course and back to the house._

"_Thanks man" He replied, doing the famous guy handshake._

But something was still missing…..

_Troy woke up in the night, a picture of a young girl of about 14 flashed into his mind. She had beautiful brown eyes, and long curly dark brown hair._

What happens when Gabriella comes to the care home…?

_Gabriella walks into the care home, with her bags. Looking around the huge hall and everyone staring at her._

"_I'm gabriella" The brunette said._

_No one answered they just stared at her._

Will Gabriella fit in…?

_Gabriella walked into the lounge area, and sat down next to a girl with long blonde hair._

"_Hi, you're the new girl right?" The blonde asked, as gabriella nodded, "I'm Sharpay._

"_I'm Taylor" An African American said as she came over with another girl, "And this is Kelsi" _

Will everyone like her…?

"_Dude that new girl is hot" Chad said, to troy, Zeke and Jason as they watched her talking with the other girls._

"_Yeah she is" Zeke and Jason replied at the same time._

"_You know and don't know why you all like her so much?" Troy said._

Why doesn't Troy like her…?

_Gabriella is sat in the pool, with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. She's laughing and joking with them._

"_Dude why don't you like her?" Zeke asked._

"_I just don't alright" He replied._

"_But you've never even spoke to her on your life?" Jason said._

"_Whatever" Troy said and walked off, thinking 'That's what you think'. _

Do Troy and Gabriella have a past…?

"_WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Troy yelled._

"_SO I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE?!" Gabriella yelled back._

"_NO YOUR NOT!!"_

"_WHAT BECAUSE THIS IS TROY BOLTON'S TURTH IS IT?!"_

"_YEAH IT ACTUALLY IS!!"_

"_WELL IT WON'T BE FOR LONG!!" She yelled and walked off._

What is their past…?

_Gabriella sat on her bed crying, looking at a picture, of her and a boy, he had gorgeous blue yes and light chestnut shaggy brown hair._

_Troy stood on the basketball court, playing with a locket he had in his pocket._

Will they ever be able to sort things out…?

"_I WAS GETTING ON JUST FINE BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG!!" He yelled._

"_WHAT SO YOU WANT ME STUCK AT HOME WITH MY MOM DO YOU?!" She yelled back, starting to cry._

"_WELL DO YOU WANT ME AT HOME WITH MY DAD?!" _

"_NO I DON'T CUZ I WANT YOU HERE WITH ME!!" She yelled, as they stared at each other and suddenly, troy pushed her against the wall his lips crashing into hers._

Will anything ever work out…?

_At a party, Gabriella is stood with the girls as she stares at Troy who is making-out with a girl._

"_I hate him!" She hissed._

What happens when Gabriella's mom comes back…?

"_Mom?" Gabriella asked, getting rather scared as she backed up._

"_I won't let her take you Brie I promise" Troy said as he pulled her into a tight hug._

What happened when Gabriella ends up in hospital…?

_The Gang are at the hospital, as they watch Gabriella through the window._

"_You said you would keep me safe Troy?" Gabriella said._

"_I'm sorry Brie, I really am" _

"_Don't call me that!" She hissed._

Can they sort their problems out…?

_Gabriella and troy are trapped in a closet, glaring at each other._

"_You know this is all your fault right?" She asked._

"_My fault?! So it was my fault that your fuckin psycho friends locked us in a closet is it?!" _

"_HEY IT WAS YOUR FRIENDS TOO!!" _

"_Whatever Montez" He replied._

Can Troy stop Gabriella, before she makes the biggest mistake of her life…?

"_You can't move out!" He said._

"_And whys that?" She asked._

"_Because I love you and I know that you do too" He replied._

"_No troy I love Chase" She said._

What will Troy do when Gabriella announces that she's engaged…?

"_I'm sorry Troy" Sharpay said._

"_Where is she?" He asked._

Can Troy stop Gabriella from making the biggest mistake of her life…?

Will there ever be a Troyella…?

Will it be a happy ending…?

Or will it be a disaster…?

Find out in….. See You Again

Starring…..

Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron As Troy Bolton

Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans

Corbin Bleu As Chad Danforth

Monique Coleman As Taylor McKessie

Chris Warren As Zeke Baylor

Oleysa Rulin As Kelsi Neilson

Ryne Sanborn As Jason Cross

Blake Lively As Nicole Edmond

Joe Jonas As Chase Harley

Coming soon to

**Please Review 5+ reviews please.**

**I'll be doing Awards and stuff in the chapters so watch out for them.**


	2. A New Home

**Okay guys first chapter hope you like it. Please review.**

**See You Again**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Home**

Gabriella stepped out of the red mini car, this was the day she was going to move into her new home for the next few years. She had never been in a care home before, but was actually looking forward to it. She hated living back in California with her Mother, she would get beaten by her mother and her mothers men. She never had any friends, either and was always left out of everything. She has never known what it was like to be loved, well except once when she was 14, yes she met a boy at school, they both fell in love instantly, but he soon had to move house. She always found something strange about him, from the first time she met him, but that all soon changed when she found out that he was hiding something. But it was to late, she found out about it, just before he moved, so she couldn't do anything to help him, no matter how much she wanted too. She couldn't do anything and now she had no idea where he was. Now 2 and a half years later here she is standing infront of her first ever care home, where she would hopefully lead a happier life.

"Are you sure your ready to do this so soon?" The social worker asked her.

"Anna I'm sure. I need to get this over with." Gabriella replied. She was wearing a grey baby doll dress and white flats, with her hair flowing down and a white head band in. It was a summers day, but also had some wind.

"Okay then, remember you can ring me." Anna said, as they started their walk up to the big house.

"Yes I know and I will if I need some help." Gabriella replied, as they reached the door and they walked in.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go and find the head care worker just put your bags down here and I'll be back in 5 minutes" Anna said, as Gabriella nodded and Anna scurried off to find the head care worker.

Gabriella put her bags down, and looked around the huge hall, their was a set of stairs going up straight infront of the door, and then their was a balcony on the first floor, where you could see over to the hall as she looked up their, she saw some people. They were only about 9 or 10. Two girls and a boy were up there staring at her and then the boy ran somewhere. He came back about a minute later with some other people and then some older people who were about her age came over. Now there was about 15 kids staring at her, and only her, she hated people staring at her like she was some kind of animal. Gabriella looked down at her feet, finding them more interesting then the people staring at her, but then she started to hear whispers, so she looked up.

"Yeah Jeanie told us about her coming" A girl who looked about 15 whispered to another girl stood next to her, who had long brown hair.

"Why do you think she's here?" A boy of about 13 asked a girl, who also looked about 13.

"She looks like a slut to me" A girl with long mousey blonde hair whispered.

"Shut up Nicole!" Another girl said, she had long bleach blonde hair, it was pulled up into two plaits and had a glittery hair slide on the left.

"I think she's pretty" A girl of about 5 said.

"Yeah and you also think the tooth fairy is real" The girl who called her a slut, who Gabriella thinks is called Nicole, said.

"The tooth fairy is real, isn't it Sharpay?" The girl asked.

"Uhhh yeah she is real" Sharpay replied.

"Ha told you Nicole" The little girl replied.

"Shut up! Anna and Jeanie are coming" A guy with an afro said, as they all ducked down so you couldn't see their heads over the balcony wall thing.

"So Gabriella, how old are you?" Jeanie the head care worker asked, with a smile.

"16 and a half" Gabriella replied quietly.

"Okay so we have four girls who are 16 or 17, so you will be sharing with one of them, until we get your room…." She started but got cut off by Anna.

"Actually Jeanie, her room is done, as Terri has just moved out" Anna said.

"Oh okay well then you get your own room" Jeanie said.

"Okay thank you" Gabriella replied.

"Alright let me get one of the boys to come and help you take your bags upstairs as your on the top floor" Jeanie said and looked at the balcony, she could see Chad's afro, "CHAD COME DOWN AND HELP THE NEW GIRL TAKE HER STUFF UP!!" She yelled as Chad groaned and walked down the stairs. "Next time you guys wanna spy, try ducking down lower" She said.

"Betrayed by the fro" Chad said to himself.

"Okay so can you take Gabriella's bags up to Terri's old room?" Jeanie asked.

"Yeah" Chad replied, rolling his eyes. "C'mon Gabriella" He said as he picked up her two big suitcases, as Gabriella took two hand luggage's.

"Thank you Chad" Gabriella said as they reached her room and he dropped her bags exhausted.

"Anytime" He said tired, "So I'll see you at dinner probably" He said and walked out.

"Bye" Gabriella said, as he shut her door. She looked around the room, their was a built in wardrobe, a set of drawers, a dressing table, a desk, two side cabinets and a double bed. That surprised her the most she had never had a double bed before. The window had a ledge on it so you could sit on it and look out the window, you could see the back garden from the window, with a basketball court, a swimming pool, a play area and a big green. The walls were painted a light pink and lilac color. This didn't seem like a normal room, it was like a fairytale room to her, she had never had these luxuries before. And the best part was that the social had given her all new clothes, they were expensive clothes too. She was very impressed so far and she had also been given 200 dollars from the social, probably just because they felt sorry for her. But she could use it to buy some cool stuff to hang around her new room.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." She said to herself, as she started unpacking her clothes.

--

Gabriella had just finished unpacking her clothes, "Hmmm what shall I do now?" She asked herself. She walked out of her room and could smell, food cooing, she didn't know what it was, but it sure smelt good. She didn't really have much when she lived with her mother, she would get a slice of toast in the morning and at tea time but nothing else. So this made her very skinny, she wasn't a size zero but she was probably very nearly there.

She walked across the landing of the top floor, there were only two bedrooms, hers and someone's opposite hers and then there was obviously a bathroom and a closet, with sheets and stuff like that in it. She looked at the door opposite hers it said Troy on it, their were pictures of basketball stars on it and red ad white signs saying East High on it. She smiled and carried on her walk to the bottom floor, she walked down the stairs and finally reached the ground floor. She could hear shouting but not an arguing shouting more like they were cheering and playing a video game. She walked past the lounge where she heard shouting and they were playing a video game, she smiled and walked further through the house, she got to a room where their was a big table in the middle with chairs around it, she figured that was the living room, she walked further and came to an office she looked in the door and Jeanie the head care worker was sat in their on her computer. Gabriella walked past and came to the kitchen, she walked in and found the chef, cooking dinner.

"Oh hello Gabriella" The chef said, he had short brown hair, green eyes and was quite skinny but not too skinny, about an average man I should say.

"Hello, I was just wondering what we have for dinner?" She asked shyly.

"Oh well that's a secret" He replied, smiling.

"Oh okay" She said, "Well when is it going to be ready because I wanted to go down to the shop and buy some posters to put on my wall" She said.

"Probably in about half an hour so you have time" He replied.

"Okay thank you" She said and left, to go on her way to go to the shop down the road, which she saw on the way here.

--

Gabriella returned back from the shop, she had brought 2 magazines, Cosmo girl and a magazine full of posters and only posters. She walked up to her room, as she went past the door opposite hers, she could hear voices. She ignored them and went into her room, to stick up her posters.

Gabriella stuck up her posters and then laid down, on her bed she turned to her side and looked at the photo of her and a boy. Yes it was the boy she met when she was 14, he had bright blue eyes, light brown chestnut hair and his biceps were already starting to form on his chest. In the picture, he had his arms wrapped around her from the back and she was smiling up at him, they had taken this when they went out to the park they had got an elderly couple to take it as they didn't have any friends. She let a stray tear fall as she thought of where he was now, he could be dead, after what she had found out, it worried her so much. Even though she was going through nearly the exact same thing.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, "Gabriella, dinners ready!" Someone said, who she thinks was probably the guy who was opposite her.

She really didn't feel up to eating at the moment, "Umm can you tell them I'm not really hungry?" She asked.

She heard him groan, "Yeah sure that's fine" He said, as she heard his footsteps run down the stairs.

She really didn't wanna face everyone, after she had just been crying, she didn't want them to think she was weird. She had only spoken to Chad and the guy who knocked on her door, out of all the kids who lived there. She looked back at the photo and let some more tears fall, she loved him and then his stupid Father made him leave. Now she won't be able to see him ever again.

Little did gabriella know that they would be meeting pretty soon.

**Okay guys do you like that chapter? I know nothing really happened but I wanted you too get to know Gabriella a bit, to understand her background and how she knows troy.**

**I'm going to be giving out awards so keep an eye out**

**1. What is the color of the on the star dazzle award?**

**I will be doing award for the longest, funniest and Best over all review. And the Trivia award also.**


	3. The Look Of Love

**Okay guys if you're a frequent viewer to my other stories you would notice that I'm updating this story a lot more. There's a reason for that, this is because I haven't got enough reviews on them to write another chapter and I have just got inspiration for this story too lool. Awards…..**

**Funniest Review: ThiaRyan. She made me laugh sooo much lool. And Geordie123 I just can't get over the word Wowza lool.**

**Longest Review: ThiaRyan again she wrote like 13 lines lool.**

**Overall best Review: Has to be ThiaRyan I loved her review.**

**Trivia: Pink. Crazyinluv305.**

Troy walked down the stairs, Gabriella had just told him to tell them that she wasn't hungry. Apparently she was really pretty and according to Nicole she was a slut, but Nicole thought everyone was so that wasn't a change really. As he walked into the dining room, everyone looked up at him, staring. He had been there for 6 months already why were they staring? Then it hit him, he had been crying just before and he probably had red eyes. He sat down at his usual seat next to Chad and Zeke, not taking any notice of them staring at him.

"Where's gabriella?" Jeanie asked.

Troy's head shot up at the name Gabriella, it brought back the memory of 'his' Gabriella the one he loved and then smashed his heart into a million pieces, then he remembered they were talking about the new girl, "Oh umm…she said she wasn't hungry" He replied.

"Is she alright?" Jeanie asked, concerned about Gabriella. She knew that Gabriella had, had a rough life and wasn't sure what Gabriella was capable of yet.

"I dunno, she didn't say much, but it sounded like she had been crying" Troy replied, as he ate a mouthful of food.

"She's probably just attention seeking, little slut" Nicole said.

"Nicole! You don't even know her!" Taylor said.

"So? And neither do you, how do you know she's not a slut?" Nicole replied.

"Well how do you know that she is a slut?" Sharpay asked.

"Have you seen her? 1. Shes literally size zero, 2. Her outfit, and 3. HAVE YOU SEEN HER!!"

"Your just jealous cuz she's prettier than you." Kelsi replied.

"Me? Jealous? Me Jealous of HER?!" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, 1. She's prettier than you…." Kelsi started but got cut off.

"GIRLS DON'T START ARGUING AT DINNER!!" Jeanie yelled.

"She started it!" Nicole hissed.

"No you did!" Sharpay said.

"Girls, please calm down, I don't want you scaring our new girl" Jeanie said, as the girls huffed and looked down at their food. Everyone went quiet, they didn't wanna be the first to speak, as the tension was building. But then it got a lot higher, as the gorgeous brown eyed brunette stepped into the dining room. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and some other boys were sat so their backs were facing her, and the girls were sitting so they were facing her, with some younger children around the sides. "Gabriella!" Jeanie said, as Gabriella gave her a small smile as everyone else stayed quiet.

"Hi umm I came down to see if I could still have dinner?" She said more like a question.

"Of course you can, take a seat next to Kelsi" Jeanie said pointing to the spare seat next to Kelsi which was also opposite Troy. Gabriella didn't look up as she walked over to the table, she kept her eyes on her feet and sat down. Jeanie soon served her some Sheppard's pie, her eyes stated focused on the food as she ate it not daring to look up. She didn't want people to stare at her, she just could imagine that they weren't staring at her and they might go away.

"So I booked a shopping trip for tomorrow" Jeanie said as all the girls started squealing except for Gabriella, she just looked up and that's when she met those gorgeous blue eyes, the eyes she never thought that she would see again. She loved him, but she broke his heart and could never fix that, but he also broke her heart by leaving.

"OMG I NEEDED A NEW TOP, JEANIE YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER!!" Taylor squealed.

"Yeah and I was thinking that you girls could just go and you could bond for a little while" Jeanie said, but Gabriella had blocked all noise out as she stayed focus on the boy sat infront of her. He seemed to have blocked everything out too staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, taking all her features from her face in. Searching her eyes, gabriella doing exactly the same.

'How could he be here? Out of anywhere in America he was here? Sure she was over the moon that she had seen him again, but what was this going to do to her? Will they just carry on as before? Does he still have feelings for her? She knew she still had feelings for him, What would she say to him? What would he say to her? Would he ignore her? Would they get into a fight? All these questions were running around her head, as she stared into those gorgeous brown eyes, but was pulled out of his thoughts by Jeanie.

"So Gabriella what do you say?" Jeanie asked, as Gabriella snapped her head round to face Jeanie.

"Uhhh….yeah" She replied, uneasily not even knowing what they had been talking about.

"Okay so you girls can all go shopping tomorrow." Jeanie replied, she turned to the boys and saw them smirking except for Troy, "And no Boys you can't go and do what you did last time" She said, as they groaned. There was a comfortable silence between everyone except for Troy and Gabriella, who were still staring at each other, which didn't go unnoticed by one of the younger girls.

"Troysie why are you staring at Gabriella?" Jessie asked, she was about 6 years old.

Troy and Gabriella's head both snapped towards the little girl, "Uhhh was I?" Troy asked, rubbing the back of his neck, which Gabriella knew meant that he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah you were and Gabriella you were staring at him too, it was like Prince Charming and Cinderella" Jessie replied. Everyone was now staring at them wanting to know if they were staring at each other.

"May I be excused?" Troy asked, as Jeanie nodded. And Troy got up from his chair and walked off. When Troy had walked out they all turned to Gabriella.

"Do you know Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm….Can I leave please?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response and left the table.

"Slut!" Nicole hissed, when Gabriella was out of earshot.

"Just shut up Nicole!" Sharpay said, as her, Taylor and Kelsi walked out and into the lounge.

"C'mon guys lets go find Troy" Chad said, as him, Zeke and Jason walked out to find Troy.

--

With The Girls In Sharpay's room

"So do you think they know each other?" Taylor asked as they sat on Sharpay's bed.

"Yeah, by the way they were looking at each other they had to have known each other and have a pretty big history" Sharpay replied.

"So you think they could have dated?" Kelsi asked.

"I think it was more than dating" Sharpay replied.

"What do you mean more than dating?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I think, I'm not sure yet but I think that they were in love." She replied.

"What? Are you serious? You looked at them staring at each other how do you know they're in love?" Taylor asked.

"Well they were staring into each others eyes, and it looked like they were searching each others eyes too" Sharpay replied.

"How do you even know all this?" Kelsi asked.

"She's Sharpay what do you expect?" Taylor replied, as they giggled a little.

"Okay so I wanna find out the truth between them" Sharpay said.

"Yeah me too" Kelsi said.

"Me three" Taylor replied.

"Okay so what do we do?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I'm thinking, that we get to know Gabriella better, cuz you know she hasn't got any friends yet and she'll tell us if we're her friends" Sharpay replied.

"But we're not gonna be using her are we?" Taylor asked.

"No of course not, we can invite her to join the group too" Sharpay replied.

"Okay lets go find her" Kelsi said as they walked out.

--

With Troy, he's on the basketball court and is playing with a locket he has in his pocket. It was Gabriella's locket, there were pictures of both of them in it. Two little pictures in the shape of a heart, one was the same one Gabriella had but in a smaller version and the second one was of them at the junior prom. He opened up the locket, looking don at the two pictures, he smiled and then looked up at Gabriella's bedroom. He saw her up there she was sat at the bench thing looking down at the garden and could obviously see Troy. He looked back down at the locket and then put it back into his pocket, as Chad, Zeke and Jason walked out.

"Hey man" Chad said.

"Hey guys" Troy replied as he did the guy handshake.

"So what was up with you at dinner?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing Man" Troy replied, as he took a shot but missed.

"Dude it was definitely something" Jason said as he got Troy's rebound and scored.

"It was noting so just leave it alright?" Troy asked.

"No dude something is up, and I have a feeling it's something to do with that Gabriella girl" Chad said.

"No it's nothing to do with her just leave it!" Troy replied and walked off.

"He's not a very happy bunny is he?" Zeke asked.

"C'mon we're gonna find out" Chad said as they walked back in.

--

Gabriella, walked down the stairs, heading towards the lounge. As she got to the first floor she passed by the oh too familiar Troy Bolton their eyes connected for a few seconds but Troy turned away and carried on his walk. Gabriella sighed and walked down the stairs and into the lounge.

As she entered the lounge she went and sat by a girl with long blonde bleach blonde hair. "Hi you're the new girl right?" Sharpay asked turning towards Gabriella, who nodded in response. "I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said sticking her hand out which Gabriella accepted.

"And I'm Taylor" An African American girl said as she walked over.

"And I'm Kelsi" A small brunette said.

"Hi I'm gabriella" Gabriella replied, with a small smile.

"So are you coming shopping with us all tomorrow?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know" Gabriella replied.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun" Kelsi urged.

"I'll have to think about it." Gabriella replied.

"Okay so what's going on with you and Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked.

"Uhhh, me and Troy Bolton? I don't know him" She replied stuttering.

"Oh C'mon Gabi….is it okay that I call you Gabi?" Sharpay asked, as Gabriella nodded. "Okay thanks, anyways as I was saying, we know that something is going on between you?"

"Nothing is going on between us" Gabriella replied.

"But it's so obvious that something is or has happened" Kelsi said.

"Okay…..I'll tell you" Gabriella replied, she knew that she had to tell someone and her new friends would be perfect.

"YAY!!" Sharpay squealed.

"Okay…well we were 14 and Troy came to my school, we both fell in love, but then I found out something about him which I'm not gonna tell you, and then the next day at school, Matt this guy I knew kissed me, I don't know why he did, cuz I wasn't exactly popular but Troy came in just as that happened and saw us. Troy didn't take it too well and left" Gabriella said, and let a single tear fall but quickly wiped it away.

"So he thinks that you cheated on him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah and know we both have broken hearts, well I know I do but I don't know about him" She replied.

"Well I think he does" Sharpay said.

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because the way he was looking at you, it was the look of love" Sharpay replied.

"It was?" Gabriella asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah it was" Sharpay replied. "C'mon lets go upstairs and see you room" She said, as they got up and walked up to her room.

**Okay so did you like this chapter? I hope so and can you please review my other stories as well as this one thank you I would appreciate it so much.**

**Trivia: **

**2. Complete this line, "I'm…………but you better…….from the mirror long enough………..damage that will always be right……..you.**


	4. All Your Fault

**Okay guys I'm back and with the next chapter of See You Again. Again with my little announcement I'm updating this story a lot more than my other stories, as I am not getting many reviews and on this story I get lots of reviews and I love to read them. I crack up at them, they give me inspiration lool. You will all have to thank Geordie123 for me posting this chapter lool Anyways Awards…..**

**Funniest: Geordie123. Bless Troyella's cotton socks lool. You always make me laugh ha ha. **

**Longest: ThiaRyan again, geez woman you can write 4 hours lool jokes haha. **

**Trivia: ThiaRyan, you win 4 trivia aswell**

**Overall: ThiaRyan. Your reviews are always amazing to read you always make me giggle lool.**

**See You Again**

**Chapter 3**

**All Your Fault**

_Gabriella sat on her bed playing with her toy doll happily, she loved this when she could just sit in her room, playing with her toys without a care in the world. Especially when her mom wasn't their so she wouldn't get beaten to a pulp, but then when she did get back all that would change. _

_Gabriella suddenly got scared, as her heart started racing, when she heard loud, heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She closed her eyes hoping that for once it wouldn't be her mother or her mothers boyfriends, but when she opened her eyes she kissed good bye to that wish, as there standing in the door was, her mother or as she liked to call her the green-eyed-monster. _

"_I'm Home Gabi" The tall scary woman who was supposed to be her mother said. Gabriella gulped, she knew what was going to happen, exactly what would happen every night. Her Mother walked closer to her, slowly which scared Gabriella even more. Gabriella shuffled backwards as far as she could but the wall stopped her, "Awww don't be scared my little Gabi" Her mother said in a deep voice. Gabriella felt the tears start to fall down her face already. "I see that you didn't clean the oven today!" She said harshly._

"_I'm sorry" Gabriella replied softly._

"_WELL SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR IT, YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT. YOU JUST SIT AROUND HERE PLAYING WITH YOUR LITTLE DOLLIES ALL DAY, WHILE I'M OUT!!" Her mother yelled slapping her round the face._

"_Mom…." Gabriella started._

"_NO YOU GET DOWN THERE NOW AND CLEAN THAT OVEN AND THEN AFTER THAT YOU CAN CLEAN THE TOILET!!" She yelled at her slapping her across the face again. Gabriella got up slowly, not daring to look up at her mother, but could feel her burning holes into the back of her head. "HURRY SHIT HOLE!!" Her mother yelled pushing her forward harshly. Gabriella ran down the stairs and started cleaning. _

_A few minutes later her mother came into the kitchen with a belt, "Now if you don't hurry with this than you'll get the belt!" Her mother said harshly. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears, "I SAID HURRY!!" She yelled, hitting Gabriella with the belt, as 11 year old Gabriella let out a cry._

"NO MOM DON'T!!" Gabriella screamed as she woke up, sweating heavily. She looked around the room scared. She was having lots of dreams like this, but the worst were always the ones with her mothers boyfriends in them. Gabriella sighed and laid back down, she didn't feel like going back to sleep as every time she closed her eyes a picture of her mother came into her mind.

She finally drifted off to sleep again.

_Gabriella sat on her bed struggling in the grip, of a strong man, he had her pinned to the bed, trying to rape her while her mother stood there watching and laughing at the scene in front of her. _

"NO NO PLEASE STOP!!" Gabriella yelled out in her sleep. "NO STOP I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!" She cried out again in her sleep.

She got up from her bead, she was burning up and sweating like crazy. She got up and walked out the door and into the bathroom. As she walked out her door she hadn't woke up properly and bumped straight into Troy and she fell on top of Troy. They stayed in that spot for awhile, gazing into each others eyes, not saying a word.

Then one thing lead to another, he leaned in, as she followed suit and their lips touched, the lips neither had felt in 2 and a half years. They carried on kissing, forgetting that they were both heart broken because of each other. Troy forgetting that he hated her. Troy slowly got up as Gabriella followed, not pulling apart, He pushed her against the wall softly, as his tongue glided into her mouth, exploring the mouth he hadn't been in for years. He picked her up, so her legs were wrapped around her waist as they pulled apart for air and then went back in for another kiss, he kicked his door open, still kissing, not wanting to pull away, he slammed the door with his foot and laid her on the bed softly.

Suddenly Jeanie and another carer named Harry barged in the door, Neither Gabriella or Troy noticed them come into the door, as they were too wrapped up in the kiss.

Then they both heard a loud cough from behind them, they pulled away quickly and looked behind them. They both turned red as they saw Jeanie and Harry were stood at the door, Harry as he was in his early twenties was nearly laughing, where as with Jeanie who was about in her late thirties did not look very impressed at all. Gabriella or Troy didn't say a word they just stared at the two standing infront of them.

"Well what have you two been up too?" Harry asked amused, about to burst out laughing, but got punched in the stomach by Jeanie, "OWWW"

"He Means What is Gabriella doing in here making-out with you Troy?" Jeanie asked sternly.

"Uhhh well…." Troy started.

"Actually I don't wanna hear it we'll talk about it in the morning!" Jeanie said cutting him off.

"Okay" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time, as Gabriella got up and walked out of the room, followed by Jeanie.

"So you got the hots for the new girl hey?" Harry asked as Jeanie and Gabriella left.

"What?! No Way!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well then why were you making-out?" Harry asked.

"We just got caught up in the moment" Troy replied, as Harry Smirked, "NOW GET OUT!!" Troy yelled as Harry laughed and walked out.

"_Dang it I need to get her out of my head" Troy thought to himself._

But that was pretty hard to do, as all Troy could think about was that kiss they just shared. The kiss he couldn't get out of his mind. It kept playing over and over again in his mind.

--

The Next Morning

Troy walked down the stairs, he was really tired after last night, he had been awake all night thinking about the Kiss him and Gabriella had shared. He walked into the dining room, he saw Gabriella chatting to Sharpay happily, with a bowl of coco pops infront of her. He walked over to Chad, Zeke and Jason and sat down.

"So Harry tells us you had some fun last night?" Chad said, punching his back.

"Who was it?" Zeke asked.

"No one" Troy replied.

"Ohhh no it was someone" Harry said coming up behind them.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Troy exclaimed.

"Guys can you all be quiet please" Jeanie said as she entered the room and all the kids turned their attention to her, "Right can I please see Gabriella and Troy outside please?" Jeanie asked, as Troy and Gabriella got up and walked out as everyone watched them leave the room.

"What did they do?" Sharpay asked, as they left the room.

"Well I dunno if I should tell you guys" Harry replied.

"Oh c'mon please Harry, tell us what they done?" Kelsi asked.

"Well maybe we should find out the fun way" Harry said.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"We spy" Jason said, as they all walked over to the door and pressed their ears against the door. Well Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor And Nicole did, the younger ones didn't really care.

--

Meanwhile in the hall

"So I guess that you both know why I've called you out here don't you?" Jeanie asked.

"Yeah we know." Troy replied.

"Good now as you know both of you know that, you are not allowed in each others rooms especially girls in boys rooms, after 10pm, so as you have broken the rules, now you will both be grounded" Jeanie said.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"You heard your grounded" Jeanie replied and walked off.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW?!" Troy yelled.

"MY FAULT HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Gabriella yelled back.

"CUZ YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LED ME ON!!"

"HOW DID I LEAD YOU ON?!" She asked.

"CUZ THAT'S WHAT YOU DO, YOU LEAD PEOPLE ON AND THEN BREAK THEIR HEARTS!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She yelled, "ACTUALLY I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU AGAIN IF YOUR GONNA SAY THAT!!" She yelled and ran up the stairs, suddenly followed by Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Bastard!" Sharpay mumbled as she walked past Troy.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"How about you figure out the whole story before you start jumping to conclusions" Kelsi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about what happened between you two 3 and a half years ago" Taylor said, as the girls hurried up the stairs.

"Dude what happened between you two, two and a half years ago?" Chad asked.

"Nothin' man." Troy replied, as he walked outside.

"Something happened and we're gonna find out" Chad said as Troy left.

**Okay sorry it's short, but I didn't know what to put in this chapter. Please Review and read my other stories.**

**Trivia: Name 3 clothing items Taylor wears In the All For One dance scene?**


	5. Frogs, reconnecting and Kissing

**Okay guys I'm back and ready to write. Haha. Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile I updated we Are Family and A Hollywood Secret, so didn't have time for this one and I was waiting for 30 reviews, and I just got 30, the last one I needed was from SUGAR 4 Blubber.. An anonymous reviewer, so if you like this chapter it was for them, because they gave me tha 30****th**** review, which I wanted so I could update this story lol. Awards….**

**Funniest Review: Geordie123. She went totally off Subject half of the review, which made me laugh.**

**Longest Review: ThiaRyan. 18 fuckin lines whoa girl, you can write**

**Trivia: Geordie123. **

**Overall Best Review: Geordie123. I dunno what it was about your review, I just loved it.**

Gabriella walked down the school corridor, it was her first day, she was attending the same school as all the teens in the care home, she just hoped that she didn't have any classes with Troy, after what happened this morning, with the argument. She finally found her locker, only really because she saw Sharpay waving her arms and pointing to the locker, they had decided to help Gabriella find everything. "GAB'S OVER HERE!!" Sharpay yelled, as Gabriella smiled and walked over to them.

"Thanks Shar" Gabriella said, as she approached them and gave all 3 girls each a hug and then opened her locker. "Wow this thing comes packed." She said as, she saw a mirror and other essentials in it.

"Yeah that would be because of us." Taylor said smiling.

"Awww you guys, you packed a locker for me, your so sweet." Gabriella replied smiling.

"That's what friends are for." Kelsi said.

"Well thanks anyways." Gabriella replied.

"So what homeroom do you have?" Sharpay asked.

"Uhhh Miss Darbus." Gabriella replied looking down at her timetable.

All 3 girls looked at each other with worried looks on their faces, Miss Darbus, what were the chances that Gabriella would get Miss Darbus. "Umm guys what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as she saw their worried faces.

"Uhhh Gabi, that's Uhhh…." Kelsi started but was cut off by the bell. "Oh that's the bell we gotta run c'mon Gab's." She said as they dragged her off to homeroom.

The four girls, walked into homeroom, they had walked in an uncomfortable silence the whole time, as neither one wanted Gabriella to bring up the whole homeroom subject.

"Ahhh you must be Gabriella Montez?" Miss Darbus asked, as she saw Gabriella.

"Yeah that's me." Gabriella replied.

"Okay so how about you take a seat at the back." Miss Darbus said pointing to an empty desk at the back.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, as she walked to the seat, but Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all looked at each other worriedly as they knew who else sat on that desk.

"Okay class be qui…." Miss Darbus started but was cut off by Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason coming into the class late.

"Sorry we're late Miss Darbus." Chad said, as they took their seats.

Troy walked down to his seat, as he looked up to his seat, he saw a certain brown eyed beauty sat in the seat next to his. He groaned silently, as he sat down. As Gabriella sensed someone next to her she looked round and saw none other than Troy Bolton, she stared at him not wanting to believe that he had the same homeroom as her.

"You got a problem Montez?!" Troy hissed at her.

"No I haven't, sorry." Gabriella replied sadly as she looked back down to the Notebook she was drawing in and started doodling again.

Troy didn't reply, he just watched her hands as they drew perfect shapes onto her page, he couldn't get a clear view of what she was doing as her left arm was covering it up. He looked up at her face, she was beautiful, the way her lips would curve into a perfect smile, her perfect white teeth, her gorgeous face shape, her small petite, yet gorgeous nose and those beautiful brown eyes. He suddenly snapped out of his trance, as the bell rang, he got up and walked out.

"Dude I saw you looking at her." Chad said, as he caught up with Troy in the corridor.

"Looking at who?" Troy asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about but didn't wanna let anyone know that.

"Dude, you know who I'm talking about, the hot new girl." Chad replied.

"I was not!" Troy said as he walked off to Chemistry class.

"YOU SO WERE!" Chad yelled after him.

Troy walked into his chemistry classroom, and much to his dislike, the one and only Gabriella Montez was sat in hat exact same class, just 5 desks away from his. He watched her, as she looked up and saw him, he saw her as she groaned and looked back down at her desk. He walked over to his desk and sat down, as the teacher started her lesson.

--

Halfway through the lesson

"Okay class, your going to be doing an experiment this lesson." Mrs Rhine said to the class.

"What are we going t do?" Someone asked.

"We will be dissecting frogs." She replied, as you could hear girls ewwing and boys cheering. For some reasons boys liked dissecting frogs, I have no idea why but they just liked it and the girls, well the girls was a whole different story, they thought that it was utterly disgusting. "So you will be going in partners, of my choice." She added and started going down the list. "Montez…..Bolton." She said as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and groaned, they didn't want to work together, the tension would be so high and they would break out in an argument.

Troy walked over to Gabriella, as she got up and they walked over to a spare desk. "Okay look I don't wanna do this just as much as you, but can we please just get this over and done with as quick as possible without any arguments?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah okay" Troy replied, as they started.

Halfway through the experiment, Troy and Gabriella were both laughing as gabriella wouldn't dare touch it.

"C'mon just do it, it won't hurt you it's dead!" Troy said.

"Yeah but it's disgusting!" gabriella replied laughing.

"C'mon it's not that bad!" Troy said as he kept touching it.

"EWWW TROY THAT'S JUST EWWW!!" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh c'mon it's fine." He said as he grabbed her hand, and a spark flew through both their bodies, but they ignored it and he put her hand on it.

"EWWW THAT'S MING!!" She squealed taking her hand away and pulling it out of his grasp too.

"You're such a baby." He replied.

"Shut up!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay class we're done, now start to pack up your stuff and you can go." The teacher said, as everyone started to pack up and head out of class.

--

At Lunch in the Cafeteria.

"GABI!!" Taylor shouted as Gabriella walked in with her brown paper bag.

Gabriella waved and walked over. "Hey guys." Gabriella said as she sat down with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Kelsi asked.

"I dunno, it could be because in Chem me and Troy actually got on." Gabriella replied.

"GABI YOU TALKED TO THAT ARSEHOLE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING?!" Sharpay shouted, as everyone turned and looked at her. "Sorry guys, go back to your business." Sharpay added as she blushed.

"Yeah I know but I felt like we were really connecting again." Gabriella replied.

"What so you think he might ask you out?" Taylor asked.

"Well yeah I hope so." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I don't think that will happen." Kelsi said as she pointed to Troy making-out with a girl in a corner.

"W-what?" Gabriella asked her self as she looked at the scene infront of her.

"I'm sorry Gabi." Sharpay said as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"N-no I'm okay." Gabriella replied, as she held the tears in.

"No your not Gab's." Taylor said.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Gabriella yelled as she ran out of the cafeteria in tears already. As she ran past Troy, she kept her head down and didn't look up. She knew that she shouldn't have shouted at, The girls but she just couldn't take it. How could Troy do that? She thought that they were really re-connecting and the he goes and starts making-out with the next girl.

--

Back in The Cafeteria

Troy pulled away from the girl, as everywhere was quiet. "What just happened?" He asked.

"YOU JUST HAPPENED!!" Taylor yelled, as they ran past to catch up with Gabriella.

"WHOA WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Troy exclaimed.

"TROY FICKIN BOLTON, THIS HAPPENS ALL THE TIME, CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEIN' A FUCKIN PLAYA TO NOTICE WHAT IS ACTUALLY BEING OFFERED TO YOU ON A PLATE?!" Sharpay exclaimed as the girls ran out.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"FIGURE IT OUT FORYOURSELF!?" Kelsi replied, as she ran back in and then ran back out.

--

That Night at the Care Home.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were all sat around the pool chatting, as the guys stared at them.

"Dude that Gabriella chick is hot." Chad said.

"Yeah whatever!" Troy replied.

"Dude why don't you like her?" Zeke asked.

"I just don't alright" Troy replied.

"C'mon dude she's cool once you get to know her." Jason said.

"Yeah whatever you say." Troy replied.

With The Girls

"Look guys I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to shout at you." Gabriella said.

"Gab's don't sweat it, it's cool we know that it was Troy you were mad at." Taylor replied.

"Awww thanks guys, you really are True Friends." Gabriella replied as they hugged.

"C'mon let's go get dry and go shopping." Sharpay said.

"Guys I can't go shopping I'm grounded remember?" Gabriella replied.

"Awwhhh man we wanted t go shopping." Kelsi said.

"Well you guys go I don't mind." Gabriella replied.

"No it won't be the same without our newest member of the group." Sharpay said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to get grounded." Gabriella replied.

"Oh yeah you didn't mean to make-out with Troy did you?" Taylor asked.

"Hey Shut up! I was tired and we bumped into each other!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Whoa calm it Gab's." Kelsi said.

"Sorry guys." Gabriella said.

"Nah don't worry about it, but we're not gonna go shopping without you." Sharpay replied.

"Yes you are because I can't go." Gabriella said.

"Fine, but you are definitely coming next time, even if you are grounded." Taylor said as they walked back inside.

**Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter. I dunno if I do as much, as the last one.**

**What song does Ryan throw his hat off in hsm?**


	6. Hey Sexy You Slut Where is She?

**Hey guys I'm back thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story it means a lot to me. Awards…**

**Longest Review: Geordie123. You had to write 2 reviews because t was so long lol.**

**Funniest Review: Geordie123. I love your Reviews.**

**Trivia: Peterpan27.**

**Overall Best Review: Geordie123.**

Gabriella sat downstairs in the living room, watching My Super Sweet Sixteen, when the guys walked in. All The girls had gone out so she was bored. Chad, Jason and Zeke all sat on the couch she was sat on, while Troy sat down on the chair opposite, not very happy.

"Hey Gabriella." Zeke said.

"Your looking very sexy today." Chad said.

"Umm….thanks?" Gabriella replied more of a question.

"No he's serious, your like on Fire." Jason said.

"Oh thank you." Gabriella replied and turned her attention back to the T.V. As she flicked through the channels, it landed on With You by Chris Brown. She loved that song and would sing it all the time, to think about Troy.

"So you like this song do ya?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I love it, it reminds me of a certain boy." She replied looking at Troy.

"Oh, who does it remind you of?" Chad asked.

"Umm….an ex boyfriend." Gabriella replied hesitantly.

"Well you need to let go of the past." Jason said as he touched her leg and Gabriella jumped.

"Umm…can you all give me some space please?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure baby." Chad said huskily.

Gabriella started getting worried, why were they flirting with her? Why were they calling her sexy? Whatever the reason was she didn't like it, and by the looks of it neither did Troy.

"Umm….I'm going to go upstairs." She said as she tried to get up, but Chad pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, as he touched her arm.

"Away from you freaks." Gabriella replied as she walked up stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Troy asked as he thought Gabriella was out of earshot, but she could still hear.

"I was tryin it on with Gabriella." Chad replied as he got up to follow Gabriella.

Chad ran up the stairs, and caught Gabriella on the second floor. "Hey!" He said as he reached her.

"Hi!" She said putting on a fake smile.

"You seemed a little nervous downstairs, so I thought we could do something up here." Chad said as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?" She asked with attitude.

"You know what I mean, baby." He said as he moved his hand up and down her arm but she pushed it away.

"No I'm sorry but I do NOT want to have sex with you." She said.

"Oh c'mon." He said moving forward.

"No I won't c'mon." She said.

Downstairs with the Guys.

Troy git up and walked out of the living area and upstairs to go to his room. As he reached the second floor he could see Chad had cornered Gabriella and they were talking. Troy stood there out of sight watching them.

"Look I know your probably just scared, its your first time right?" Chad asked.

"Actually no it's NOT my first time I have HAD sex and I don't want to add you to the list." She snapped, as Chad's lips crashed into hers. She stood their shocked, at what Chad had just done, she suddenly pushed him away with all her strength. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU ARSEHOLE?!" She yelled at him.

"I-I- I-umm dunno." Chad replied stuttering, as he got scared looking at a fuming Gabriella.

"YOU KNOW I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A NICE GUY CHAD, BUT WHEN YOU MAKE A MOVE ON ME LIKE THAT I DON'T THINK YOU ARE. YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER FICKIN' GUYS HERE!!" She yelled at him, as she kicked him in the nuts and walked off up to her room.

As Gabriella had gone Troy came out form his hiding spot and looked at Chad in pain on the floor. Troy just stood their laughing at him. "Dude you deserved that." Troy said laughing at him.

"Nice to no that I'm cared for." Chad said as Troy walked up the stairs leaving Chad.

--

Later that Night at 9pm.

Troy walked out of his room, he took a deep breath and knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Come in!" Gabriella said from in the room. Troy walked in, as Gabriella looked up she immediately pushed all the papers off of her bed, not wanting him to see them obviously. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"I came to ask if you were okay, after earlier with Chad?" Troy asked.

"How do you know what happened with Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Well umm….to tell you the truth I saw it all." He replied.

"You were spying on me?" She asked smirking at him.

"No, well yes, but no, I was on my way to my room when I saw it." He replied.

"Well I don't care now can you get out!" She hissed.

"No I wanted to apologize." He replied.

"What? Troy Bolton want's to apologize?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I know that you ran out of Lunch today because of me kissing Maria." He replied.

"No I didn't ran out because of that." Gabriella replied lying.

"You Don't have to lie, I know that you were jealous and you couldn't stand the fact that I was making-out with another girl." Troy said, as Gabriella stood their with her eyes wide open.

"I cannot believe you?! You think that I ran out because I was Jealous?!" She asked.

"Well what else would it be?" He asked.

"Maybe because I actually thought that we had a chance, of even being friends again, but you ruined it by making-out with her right infront of me! I know that you did it on purpose Troy just to piss me off you're a fuckin' Jerk just like Chad!!" She yelled.

"Look I didn't realise I was hurting you, I didn't even know you were there. And FYI WE COULD NEVER I REPEAT NEVER BE FRENDS AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!" Troy yelled.

"FORGOODNESS SAKES TROY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Gabriella yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT ALL THE SLUTS AROUND HERE SAY!!" He yelled.

"SO YOU THINK I'M JUST A SLUT?!" Gabriella yelled.

"YEAH THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!!" He yelled back, as a hand slammed right into his cheek.

"YOU FICKIN' JERK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU!!" She yelled as tears started to fall.

"YOU WHORE BITCH!!" He yelled and walked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE?!" Jeanie asked as she ran up the stairs with Harry.

"Ask that Slut." Troy said as he slammed his door.

"FUCK YOU BOLTON!" Gabriella yelled as she slammed her door and slid down the back of it crying.

"I think it's best we leave them alone." Harry said as they walked back down the stairs.

With Gabriella

Gabriella sat with her back against the door, crying softly to herself with a framed picture of her and Troy. She held it tight, she looked at it and then threw it at the wall watching it shatter to pieces. She put her legs up to her chest and fell asleep crying.

--

The Next Morning

"Gabi" Sharpay asked softly as she knocked on the door.

But Gabriella didn't answer. Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor all looked at each other and then Taylor opened the door, as they walked in they saw that the room was completely trashed, all the pictures were tore off the walls, papers and objects were all over the floor, china was smashed and pictures frames, and some furniture had been tipped over.

"OH…" Sharpay started.

"MY…" Taylor said.

"GOD!!" Kelsi finished.

"JEANIE!!" All 3 yelled.

Jeanie came running up the stairs a few moments later. "What happened in here? And where's Gabriella?" Jeanie asked.

"We dunno, we came up here to see if she was ready for school and this is what we found." Taylor replied.

"Guys look." Sharpay said as she picked up a picture of Gabriella and Troy, which was all smashed.

"That looks Like Troy and Gabriella when they were younger." Jeanie said.

"Yeah they were together." kelsi said.

"I Think all of this has something to do with a certain Troy Bolton." Taylor said.

"I'm gonna kill him!!" Sharpay hissed as she walked over to Troy's room and banged on the door. "TROY FICKIN ALEXANDER FUCKIN DAVID FUCKIN BOLTON OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR FUCKIN NOW!!" Sharpay yelled.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Troy asked as he opened the door.

"What did you do with Gabriella you….." She started as she backed him up into his room and then stopped when she saw…….

**Okay guys a cliffy hope you all liked this chapter. If you have any questions about please ask me. 10 reviews till next chappy so I'll have 60 reviews, thanks.**

**Trivia: What hsm3 song has just premiered on Radio Disney?**


	7. His Gabriella

**Okay sorry if I confused you last chapter, as I accidentally put 60 reviews instead of 50 reviews. I wanted 10 reviews, but I accidentally put 50 instead of 60. I'm sorry. Anyways I got the 10 reviews so I hope you all like this chapter :D. And OMG huge news!! I HAVE JUST BROKEN UP FROM SCHOOL, I'M SO EXCITED, THIS MEANS MORE TIME FOR FANFICTION AND YOUTUBE!! But I'm not a total loser, I will be out of the house a lot too lol. But I will try and update more. And I have huge News About my other Story Model Behaviour, which finished awhile ago, I'll be posting a note about that. **

**Awards……**

**Longest Review: Crazyinluv305.**

**Funniest Review: Crazyinluv305. She started goin on about ice-cream and gummy bears lol.**

**Trivia: Goerdie123. Now Or Never.**

**Overall best Review: Crazyinluv305 **

"What did you do with Gabriella you…." Sharpay started as she backed Troy up, but she stopped when she saw……

Gabriella.

Yes Gabriella, was laying peacefully asleep, in Troy's bed asleep.

"….Bastard." Sharpay finished quietly.

"Uhhh…." Troy said uneasily, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does Troy know where…." Taylor started as her, Kelsi and Jeanie walked in to Troy's room.

"I found her!" Kelsi said.

"Troy why is Gabriella asleep in your bed?" Jeanie asked, slightly angry.

"Well….umm…" He started, as Gabriella slowly woke up.

"Well as Troy here is tongue tied, maybe Gabriella could tell me why she's in here?" Jeanie asked turning to Gabriella.

"Uhhh, well erm…." She started as she thought back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_As Gabriella slowly awoke, she noticed she was lying on the floor, she looked around her room, it was trashed completely. She looked confused as to why it was and then remembered that she had done that. She let a few tears fall as she remembered Her and Troy's argument. She sat back down and cried to herself more quietly, but suddenly screamed when a bolt of lightning struck loudly._

"_AHHH!!" She screamed jumping up and looked around sacredly, she had always been afraid of Thunder Storms, especially as when she was 3 her father got killed in a thunder storm._

_Suddenly the door swung open and their appeared the one and only Troy Bolton, is a pair of sweats and with a baseball bat. "What's going on?" He asked holding the bat over his head, as Gabriella giggled slightly at him. "What's so funny?" He asked._

"_You." She replied as she giggled a little more._

"_What? I heard you scream I thought something was wrong." He said._

"_I'm fine Troy." She replied, but jumped again as another loud lightning bolt struck again._

"_No your not your terrified." He said as he walked towards her, and pulled her tightly into a hug. She nuzzled her head into his neck, smelling his scent, while he smelled her hair, taking in her scent too, he kissed the top of her head softly, as he rubbed her back comfortingly. _

_She looked up at him and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Troy." She said softly._

"_No problem." He replied as another bolt of lightning struck, and she clung onto him terrified. "C'mon you can sleep in my room with me If you like?" He asked, as she nodded slowly, and they walked to Troy's room._

_End of Flashback_

"…And that's what happened." She finished.

"Awww that is so sweet Troy." Kelsi giggled.

"So are you two a couple?" Taylor asked.

"NO!!" Troy and Gabriella both hissed.

"What?! Why Not?!" Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay exclaimed, even Jeanie was a bit confused as too why not.

"Cuz she's a slut!" He hissed.

"Cuz he's a bastard!" She hissed.

Both of them were said at the same time.

"Alright calm down." Jeanie said as Gabriella got up from the bed and marched out of the room to her own. "Be ready for school in an hour!" She added as she walked down stairs.

The Girls followed Gabriella into her room.

"Gabi, why aren't you together?" Sharpay asked.

"Cuz he's a bastard." Gabriella replied getting her clothes out of the drawer.

"But just yesterday, you wanted to get back with him?" Taylor said confused as she tried to move all the smashed stuff to sit down on the bed.

"I can change my mind can't I?" Gabriella asked, as she walked into her closet, and changed.

"Yeah, but it seems a bit sudden for changing your mind!" Sharpay said.

"Not for me!" Gabriella replied.

"C'mon Gab's I've seen the way you two look at each other." Kelsi said.

"Look can you please just leave it, I don't wanna talk about me and Troy." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, we'll drop it." Taylor replied.

"For now." Sharpay said under her breath.

They all left for school. Once they got to school they all went to homeroom.

Mrs Darbus walked in "Ok class get to your seats now!"

Chad was spinning his basketball on his finger.

"Danforth this is a place of learning not the gym now give me that basketball" Mrs Darbus shouted.

"No! Not my baby please!" Chad said holding his basketball close to him

"Danforth! Now!" Mrs Darbus yelled

"Ok! Ok!" Chad gave her his basketball "Bitch" He mumbled

"What did you just say Danforth" Mrs Darbus yelled. By now the whole class were laughing.

"Nothing" Chad said. Mrs Darbus was going on about all the things that were going on in east high so far.

"Gabi! Can you smell smoke!" Sharpay whisper yelled.

"Yea" Gabriella whispered.

The fire bell went of.

"Ok everyone threw the fire exit" Mrs Darbus yelled.

Everyone ran to the fire exit except one person. That person was Gabriella she was deep in thoughts that she didn't hear Mrs Darbus.

Gabriella snapped out off thoughts when she heard the a door slam.

Gabriella looked around "Where is everyone" She said to herself.

She got up and went to the door and opened it, but when you opened all smoke came into the classroom. Gabriella coughed. She took off her hoodie and put it over her face, trying to get away from the smoke, she got out of the classroom trying to get out of the school, trying to find the nearest exit, but it was so dark because of the smoke, she couldn't see anything.

She felt around where she was, she could feel hard metal, it was the lockers. She was in the corridor, at least now she would know where she is easier. As she walked more and more, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. The Fire Alarm was still going like crazy, and her mind was spinning, she suddenly felt herself going dizzy. She tried to steady herself with the support of the lockers, as she fell down and sat back up against the locker.

--

Outside with the rest of the class

"Okay class line up in register order!" Ms Darbus yelled as she started to take attendance.

"MS DARBUS GABRIELLA, WHERES GABRIELLA!?" Taylor yelled as she looked behind her where Gabriella was supposed to stand and she wasn't there."MISS MONTEZ!?" Ms Darbus yelled, as she looked around for her.

"GABRIELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sharpay yelled.

"She must be still inside." Chad said, not really caring.

"WHAT NO WAY SHE CAN'T STILL BE INSIDE!!" Sharpay yelled frantically, as her Taylor and Kelsi started to tear up.

"Who's still inside?" Troy asked.

"That Gabriella Chick." Zeke replied.

"What?!" Troy asked, as he got really worried. What if Gabriella still was inside? What if she was lying on the floor unconscious this minute? What if his Gabriella was Dead? His Gabriella, who he hadn't been fair to for the past week? What if she was dead? He would never be able to live. Not be able to live without her, t was hard enough when she was alive and they were apart, but if she was Dead, he would never be able to live without her.

He suddenly took off on his feet, as he sped into the front doors of the school. Everyone shouting after him.

"TROY WHERE ARE YOU GONG?!" Zeke yelled.

"DUDE COME BACK!!" Chad yelled.

"YOUR CRAZY MAN!!" Jason yelled.

Others were aswell screaming after him, to come back, but nothing could make him come back, his Gabriella was in there and he would do anything to get her out. Even if he had to risk his own life to do it.

**Okay guys did you like it? I'm sorry it's short, and remember look out for information on my surprise about my story Model Behaviour. I'll post it later on. **

**To get the next chapter out soon I would like 10 reviews so I get 61 reviews please.**

**Trivia:**

**What is Zac Efron's full name?**


	8. Rescued

**Okay guys I hope you all like this chapter. Okay I can't be asked to keep doing the award thing but I'll still do Trivia and ill dedicate the chapter to you…..**

**Trivia: ****xZANESSA4LIFEx****. Zachary David Alexander Efron**

He suddenly took off on his feet, as he sped into the front doors of the school. Everyone shouting after him.

"TROY WHERE ARE YOU GONG?!" Zeke yelled.

"DUDE COME BACK!!" Chad yelled.

"YOUR CRAZY MAN!!" Jason yelled.

Others were aswell screaming after him, to come back, but nothing could make him come back, his Gabriella was in there and he would do anything to get her out. Even if he had to risk his own life to do it.

As he ran into the school, smoke suddenly hit him in the face, it slowed him down he put his arm across his mouth and nose, so the smoke didn't get into his lungs. As he ran further into the school, the smoke got worse, the fire was also spreading and you could see it more, it looked as though it had started in a Chemistry Lab.

"BRIE!!" Troy yelled as he got to the hallway outside their homeroom. He carried on walking, calling Gabriella's name. As he reached the lockers, he heard faint Coughing, it had to be here, she was probably the only one left, he ran to where he heard the coughing, as he ran further, the smoke and fire got even worse and it was really getting to him bad.

"GABRIELLA!!" He yelled, as he heard the coughing again, he knew he was near.

"Help….please." He heard Gabriella say faintly, he looked across the corridor and saw her sat against the lockers, she was coughing and not breathing very well. He ran over to her, lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Troy….." She said softly, as she opened her eyes a little.

"Yeah it's me brie, I'm gonna get us out of here somehow." He replied as he pulled up her small petite body.

"Please Troy hurry." She said, as she nearly collapsed.

"I'm trying, it's so dark, the smoke, the fire, I don't know where I am." He replied, as he caught her from falling and put her over his shoulder. "Don't worry it'll all be okay." He said as he tried to find a way out, he ran through the corridors, trying to find a way out.

He finally found an empty room, which he knew was an English room, it was near the back of the school and it had a huge window you could escape out of. As he entered the room, he slammed the door shut and put Gabriella down on the Teachers Desk, she was covered in black soot and he probably was too, he checked her pulse, it was there but very weak.

"C'mon Brie don't you dare die on me!" He said as he tapped her cheeks lightly trying to revive her, but nothing worked. Then he saw a water bottle on a desk he grabbed it and tipped it over her face, a few moments later, she opened her eyes coughing. Troy pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh my gosh I thought I lost you." He said as he kissed her head.

"Troy, can you just get me out of here?" She asked as she coughed again, as the smoke was nearing the room they were in.

"Yeah I will there's a window what you can escape out of in here somewhere." He said as he tried the windows, he saw the huge one where you can climb out of, but it wouldn't budge. He tried punching it to get it open but it wouldn't it was too thick

"Troy don't hurt yourself." She said weakly.

"No we're gonna get out of here!" He exclaimed, as he tried again but it was stuck. "STUPID THING YOUR MEANT TO BE AN ESCAPE!!" He yelled at the window.

"Troy please calm down." Gabriella said as she let a few tears fall knowing that she was going to die.

"I'm sorry brie." He said as he came over to her and hugged her, kissing her head softly. "I'll get us out of here." He whispered as he pulled away. "We're gonna have to go back out there." He said to her, as she nodded slightly. "Okay know put this over your head and get on my back." He said passing her a students jumper from on a chair, as she got onto his back.

"I love you." She said and that shocked him.

"I love you too, I never did stop." He replied after a few moments, and gave her a soft but passionate kiss. "You ready?" He asked her as she nodded.

He opened the door, smoke suddenly flew into the room as Troy made a run for it, he didn't know where he was heading, but he was just running to get out of there somehow.

Troy ran until he reached a door, he felt around for the handle, and he found one, he pushed the door open and there he was outside of East High school, the whole school, families and Emergency workers were all stood out their. He smiled as he smelt the fresh air, then he remembered. Gabriella. She hadn't said anything he turned his head she had her eyes closed, and he couldn't hear her breathing. He panicked he pulled her off his back and put her to the floor, as paramedics ran over. "BRIE BRIE C'MON WAKE UP!!" He yelled as he shook her, but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry son, but you'll need to move." A paramedic said to him.

"NO NO I WON'T LEAVE HER!!" Troy yelled at them, but Chad, Zeke and Jason ran up to him, pulling him away from Gabriella.

"Dude calm down, she'll be okay." Zeke said comforting him.

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT WHAT IF SHE DIES!?" He yelled at them.

"Troy calm down." Sharpay said as she ran over, with Kelsi and Taylor.

"I CAN'T FUCKIN CALM DOWN I LOVE HER AND SHE COULD BE DEAD!!" Troy yelled.

The whole gang were shocked, he loved her? Since when? They had hated each other just that morning, he had called her a slut and a whore? How can he love her?

"Umm excuse me?" A paramedic said tapping Kelsi on the shoulder, she seemed like the less angry one out of the group.

"Yeah sir?" Kelsi asked sniffling.

"Do you know where we could call either of her parents?"

The gang stood shocked, what would they say? She was in care, she didn't have parents. "Umm, she's in care." Taylor replied.

"Umm do you have her care home number?" The paramedic asked.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKIN TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Troy yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, but this information is for her guardian or parent." The paramedic replied, as Jeanie and Harry rushed over, they had obviously been notified by the school, that there had been a fire.

"What's going on is Gabriella okay?" Jeanie asked.

"Are you Gabriella's care worker?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah that's me." Jeanie said.

"And me!" Harry chipped in.

"Well can I talk to you in private please?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKIN TELL ALL OF US?!" Troy yelled, just as they heard a girl scream

"ARGHHH WHERE AM I?! I DON'T WANNA DIE, TROY HELP ME, THE FIRE IT'S GETTING CLOSER!!" They heard Gabriella scream. "TROY PLEASE THERE GONNA TAKE ME TO THE DEVIL!!" Gabriella screamed again, Troy immediately ran over to her, pushing the paramedics away, and hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." Troy whispered in her ear, as he stroked her hair.

"Don't leave me." She said, as she tightened her grip on him.

"I would never do that." he replied, kissing her head.

The gang stood as they watched the scene in front of them, since when did they get so close?

"Why the hell did she think the Devil was taking her?" Chad asked confused, trust him to come out with something completely stupid like that, they weren't even thinking about that anymore.

"Chad, just shut-up." Sharpay said as she watched Troyella. (tehe Troyella, feels good to wrote).

With Troyella

"Did you mean it?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"…" Troy was about to say something but got interrupted, by Jeanie.

"I'm sorry guys but Gabriella you need to get to the hospital now." Jeanie said helping her up.

Gabriella left for the hospital with Jeanie as the gang stood as they watched the Van drive off.

"So what's going on with you two?" Zeke asked.

"I honestly do not have a clue." Troy replied, as they got into the Care Home bus and drove back to the home.

**Okay guys did you like it? I hope you did. I'm sooo sorry it's short but I didn't wanna go any further with this chappy cuz I have quite a big idea and wanted it in the next chappy. 10+ comments please so I'll have 71 reviews :D**

**Trivia: What advert has Vanessa Hudgens just done a campaign for?**


	9. Evil Plans

**Okay guys hope you all like this chapter…..**

**Trivia Answer: Sears, first to get that correct was: PeterPanTinkerBell27. This chappy is dedicated to you hun. **

Gabriella got out of Jeanie's car, she had just got back from the hospital after 2 weeks, she had been at the hospital for 2 weeks, since she had inhaled so much smoke. She hadn't seen any of the girls since, or even Troy, as they weren't allowed to come to the hospital. Only Jeanie and Harry had been to the hospital.

Gabriella thought, that as soon as she stepped out of the car, the Girls would have ran out squealing and bundling her with hugs. But to her surprise, they never did. She shrugged and walked into the house, it was quiet, actually too quiet. Where was everybody?

"C'mon Gabriella into the living room." Jeanie said as she dragged her into the living room. As soon as Jeanie opened the double doors, everyone popped out, with banners and balloons everyone.

"WELCOME BACK GABI!!" They all yelled, throwing poppers and stuff in the air.

Gabriella stepped back shocked, they had thrown this party for her. That is so sweet seeing as she had only known them for about 3 weeks. She had never had a party thrown for her, and this one was amazing. Just then she was bombarded with hugs from Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay.

"OMG GAB'S WE MISSED YOU!!" Sharpay squealed as they hugged her tightly.

"I missed you guys too." Gabriella replied, as she got squished with hugs.

"Oh sorry." Taylor said, as they pulled away from Gabriella.

"So how are you?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm good, I still don't feel really good, but I'm okay." Gabriella replied.

"So you will you still be able to party?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep, but I cant drink cuz I'm on medication." She replied.

"Oh don't worry we're not allowed to have alcohol at parties here." Kelsi replied.

"Which I think is like the worst rule ever." Taylor said.

--

Later on about 1 hour into the party.

"Gabi are you gonna talk to Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Gabriella asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Don't you remember what happened in the fire?" Taylor asked.

"Uhhh yeah I remember." Gabriella replied.

"Well he ran in after you, to save you and then he said he loved you." Kelsi said.

"Guys just think about, how much smoke he had inhaled, he probably didn't know what he was saying." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I highly doubt it." Sharpay said rolling her eyes, as Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason walked over to them.

"Hey ladies." Chad said, as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi waved, but Gabriella glared at him she was still mad at him for when he kissed her.

"Bastard." Gabriella mumbled.

"What the hell?! I haven't done nuttin' too you!" Chad exclaimed.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"So Gab's didn't you wanna talk to Troy?" Sharpay asked, nudging her.

"N…" Gabriella started, but got interrupted.

"Yeah you told us earlier that you had some big news to tell him." Taylor interrupted.

"C'mon guys lets leave these two alone!" Kelsi said quickly as they dragged the guys off leaving Troyella alone.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Troy asked, hopeful.

"Oh it was nothing, the girls just thought that it would help if they got me to talk to you." Gabriella replied.

"So you didn't want to talk to me?" Troy asked disappointed.

"Well no not really." Gabriella replied, and saw his sad face. "But do you have anything to say?" She asked.

"Yeah, umm….when we were inside the school, you said that you loved me?" He said.

"Yeah I did, but I had inhaled a lot of smoke and so had you, we weren't thinking right Troy." She replied.

"How do you know I wasn't thinking?" He asked.

"Because." She replied, as if it was an answer.

"Because is not an answer." He said sternly.

"Well it is in my world!" She exclaimed, as she walked out of the room, but with Troy following.

"DON'T WALK AWAY GABRIELLA!!" He yelled as they were now in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, no-one would be able to hear them from the living room.

"TROY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Troy yelled.

"WHAT SO I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE?!

"NO YOUR NOT!!" He yelled back.

"WHAT CUZ THIS IS TROY BOLTON'S TURTH IS IT?!"

"YEAH IT ACTUALLY IS!!"

"WELL NOT FOR LONG!!" She yelled back as she ran up the stairs crying.

"What the hell have you done Troy? You stupid idiot, why am I such a Prat? I just lost her, and it was my fault, we were just about to be together again when I have to go and shout my mouth off." Troy said to himself as The others walked in.

"What happened dude?" Zeke asked, as they saw Troy sat on the stairs.

"I blew it." Troy replied, as the girls immediately ran upstairs to make sure Gabriella was ok.

"Man you always blow it with her." Jason said.

"I know, I know and I don't deserve anyone's sympathy." Troy replied.

"Yeah that's right." Chad said.

"C'mon let's go watch a movie in my room, Jeanie has stopped the party cuz Nicole had snuck drink in." Zeke said as they walked up to Zekes room and watched a movie.

--

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi walked into Gabriella's room to see her deep in thought about something.

"Gabi are you okay?" Taylor asked, as they walked over to her, she was sat at her desk staring at a picture on the desk of her and Troy, which she knew that she had thrown at the wall when she was angry about 2 weeks ago.

"How come I have this picture back?" Gabriella asked them, pointing at the picture of her and Troy.

"Troy put the frame back together himself." Sharpay replied.

"Why would he do that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because when we all came in her to tidy up, he found it, took it and got all upset and then left with the photo." Taylor replied.

"Now don't you think that's sweet?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but what's not sweet is saying that I'm not allowed to be here." Gabriella said.

"Did he really say that?" Kelsi asked shocked.

"Yeah, and he said that I'm not allowed to be here cuz it's his turth." Gabriella replied.

"He is such a bastard, he can't claim this place." Taylor hissed.

"Yeah and we'll soon show him that he can't do that." Gabriella replied.

"How?" all 3 girls asked her.

"By taking over, by bringing him down, by doing whatever we can." Gabriella replied.

"Does that also mean taking down his gang? Cuz I so badly wanna get back at Zeke for spilling that This is not my natural hair colour." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay that isn't your natural hair colour." Kelsi said.

"I know, but people think it is, and now everyone at school knows it's not, so I want payback." Sharpay replied.

"Okay ladies, we can all have parts in this plan, and they will definitely pay." Gabriella said, as they all smirked evilly and started talking about what they were going to do.

**So there it was. Did you like it? Not my fave one but it'll do. 10+ comments so I have 81 reviews please.**

**Trivia:**

**What is Sharpay's favourite colour??**

**(I know so easy, but I didn't know what to do for the trivia lol)**


	10. This Means War

**Trivia: Answer: Pink. First to get correct: Mia.**

Chad woke up the next morning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes went wide, as he saw his picture in the mirror. He turned to his side as he saw something he never wanted to see in his life.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" Chad yelled as he ran out if his room nearly crying pointing at his hair, as everyone came out of their rooms in their dressing gowns laughing.

Chad had a big, actually scratch that huge gap of hair missing from his head, about a quarter of his hair had been shaved off and he was screaming like a baby.

"OH MY GOD CHAD YOUR HAIR!!" Zeke yelled laughing at him.

"WELL LOOK AT YOU THEN MRS BAYLOR!!" Chad yelled at him, as Zeke looked at him confused and then looked in the mirror in the hall and narrowed his eyes as he turned around as everyone was now laughing at him.

Zeke had got bright pink lipstick, bright pink glittery eye shadow, bright pink blush and Mrs Baylor written in pink lipstick on his forehead. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Zeke yelled pointing at his face.

"DUDE YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR MOM!!" Jason yelled laughing crazily.

"WELL LOOK AT YOU THEN!!" Zeke yelled back as Jason looked in the mirror and his eyes went wide.

"M-my hair? I-its Green!" Jason exclaimed.

"JESUS DUDE YOU LOOK WORSE THEN ZEKE!!" Chad exclaimed.

"WHO THE HELL HAS DONE THIS?!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I BET IT WAS TROY HE'S NOT DOWN HERE!!" Jason shouted.

"What about me?" Troy asked as he came down to the first floor landing, where everyone else was.

Everyone immediately cracked up at his face, he had pink face mask on, and had loser shaved in the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Troy shouted at them, as Chad shoved a mirror infront of his face. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!"

"I'm guessing that it wasn't Troy." Chad mumbled.

"No Shit Sherlock." Zeke said, just as the girls came down from Gabriella's room.

They immediately started cracking up in to a fit of giggles together.

"THIS IS TOO GOOD!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"IT WAS YOU!" Zeke exclaimed as he saw her pink eye shadow, which was the same he had on.

"No you don't say it was Little Jenny." Sharpay replied, as she was still laughing.

"So it was you who did this too?!" Troy exclaimed, pointing at himself.

"No that wasn't me." Sharpay replied still laughing.

"Who did this then?" Chad asked pointing at himself.

"And this?" Jason asked, pointing at himself too.

"We don't know who did that." Gabriella replied as they walked off giggling.

"They so did this too us." Jason said to the guys.

"Ya think?" Troy said as they groaned and walked back into their bedrooms.

--

That Night at Dinner

"So how was your day today?" Jeanie asked.

"Hilarious." Gabriella replied.

"Brilliant." Sharpay replied.

"Terrible." Chad replied.

"Embarrassing." Troy replied.

"So it was good then?" Jeanie asked.

"Very." Taylor replied.

"Good." Jeanie replied, as she looked at the boys, Chad, Troy and Jason all had hats on to cover up the horrible hair styles, while Zeke, well poor Zeke the lipstick the girls had used wasn't lipstick it was permanent marker, the eye shadow and blush was gone, but the lipstick and writing was still there and it looked hilarious.

"So Mrs Baylor how are you?" Sharpay asked giggling.

"Fuck you Sharpay." Zeke hissed.

"Ooo Don't get your granny panties in a twist." Gabriella laughed.

"You know Montez you're a bitch!" Zeke hissed.

"I've been told before." Gabriella replied looking at Troy.

"So how's your hair Chad?" Taylor asked him, as he just glared at her.

"And Jason when do you have swim period?" Kelsi asked Jason.

"You know girls are such bitches." Jason mumbled.

"And they play dirty." Troy mumbled back.

"I think it's time we step up our game dudes." Zeke said.

"yeah like you could take us?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah we could." Chad replied.

"I hope your not talking about fighting?" Jeanie asked.

"No." All 8 of them replied.

"Now this means war." Gabriella said.

"Okay so whoever wins gets to give losing team a little hair treatment." Troy replied.

"Your on." Gabriella said and was about to shake on it when Sharpay interrupted.

"Gab's you better make sure we win, cuz I do not want my hair cut off, these extensions cost a months allowance." Sharpay said.

"You spent your money on hair extensions?!" Jeanie asked sternly.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied as she shrugged, as Jeanie just rolled her eyes.

"So do we have a deal?" Troy asked Gabriella as he looked at her over the table.

"Your on." Gabriella said as she glared at him and his hand.

They both smirked at each other evilly and then went back to their own conversations.

**Okay I know sooo short but still please review (Amanda you have to post her older guy now lol). We had a little deal lol hehe. Oh you should totally read her stories they rule man lol.**

**Trivia: What is Ashley Tisdales full name?**

**Please help me with Trivia please i'm getting stuck for it lol**


	11. The Party

**Okay guys, hope you like it. Sorry for the wait, ****xZANESSA4LIFEx****, you won the trivia answer. Guys can you do we A HUGE favour and read my story We Are Family, I don't get hardly any and I'm sad about it. A HUGE HUGE THANKYOU TO MIA(Don't have a fanfic) AND AMANDA(goerdie123) FOR THE BRILLIANT IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

The girls walked onto the school bus, they sat down on 2 seats one infront and the other behind. Taylor sat next to gabriella and Sharpay next to Taylor.

"So how are we gonna win this war?" Taylor asked as her and Gabriella tuned around so they were sitting on there knees facing Sharpay and Kelsi.

"I'm not sure, but I bet the boys have something big planned t get us back." Sharpay replied, as she saw the boys come on the bus.

"Speak of the devil." Gabriella mumbled as they walked past and sat at the back, except for Troy who pulled Gabriella out of her seat. "What the Hell Bolton?!" She exclaimed as he pulled her onto a different seat, as both groups watched.

"I just wanted to say that whatever your planning is not gonna beat us." He said smirking at her.

"Oh yeah, how can you be sure of that?" She replied, matching his smirk.

"Because we know that you have nothing yet." He said.

"Oh yeah how'd ya figure that?" She asked, keeping up her guard.

"Because I can see it in your eyes." He replied, staring into those gorgeous brown orbs. He watched as they soften, as she looked straight back into those baby blues, melting every minute.

She suddenly clicked out of her trance. "Get out of my way Bolton!" She hissed as she climbed over him, leaving Troy smirking to himself.

"What did he want?" Kelsi asked, as soon as Gabriella sat back down.

"He was just saying that they're going to win." She replied, she wasn't really lying to them because he did say that, but she just decided to cut the other bit out.

"Oh, Well have you thought of anything we could do to the guys yet?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I dunno what we could do, we have already cut Chad's pride and joy off, killed Zekes face, dyed Jason's hair and marked Troy as a loser for life." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, well we could like Take all their clothes and like cut them up and then they have nothing to wear." Kelsi said.

"Ooooo or we could, take their clothes while their on the showers after basketball practice and then they will be humiliated at school." Taylor said getting excited.

"I like your thinking Tay." Gabriella said smirking as they high fived.

"So it's settled tomorrow while they're in the showers we'll get their clothes?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor replied at the same time.

They all smiled and went back to chatting.

With The guys

"So it's settled?" Zeke asked them.

"Yeah, we make our attack tonight." Chad replied.

"This is going to be high class material." Jason said.

"Yeah and They are gonna get so busted by Jeanie." Troy said.

"This'll show 'em they possibly can't get anything better than this." Jason said smirking.

"I wonder what they're planning?" Zeke asked looking at the girls chatting and laughing.

"I dunno but it's definitely gonna be pretty bad." Chad said.

"Nah guys don't worry about it, I softened Gabi up earlier." Troy replied smirking at them.

"What did you do to her?" Zeke asked.

"Just had a little chat with her, and trust me they have nothing planned." He said as he looked at Gabriella laughing, then she looked up at him. She smiled at him a little but as he blushed a but and they kept eye contact. Until Sharpay knocked Gabriella out of it and she went back to chatting. 'Damn that Sharpay' Troy cursed Sharpay in his head.

"So dude we definitely gonna do it?" Zeke asked snapping Troy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure totally." Troy replied.

--

Later that day. (It's Friday btw)

"ALL JUNIOR KIDS HERE, I WANT YOU ALL IN THE GAMES ROOM NOW!!" Jeanie yelled up the stairs.

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh on them?" Harry asked her as he followed her into the game room.

"What? How can you say that after what happened last time?" Jeanie asked shocked.

"C'mon don't you remember being a teenager?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do very much." She replied, as about 14 teenagers came into the room, including the gang.

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella all sat on a two seater sofa, while Chad, Troy, Zeke And Jason sat on the top of the other sofa, as other people just sat around.

"So all of you accept for Gabriella will know why I called this meeting?" Jeanie asked.

"So as I don't know, why did you?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I know that Jonny Briggs is holding his annual party tonight and after what happened last time none of you are going!" Jeanie replied.

The whole room was filled by moans and groans by the teenagers. Jonny Brigg's held the best parts EVER and it was so uncool to miss one of them.

"This is so unfair Jeanie!" Sharpay huffed.

"Umm I have a question!" Gabriella said raising her hand.

"Okay shoot." Jeanie said.

"As you don't know what I'm like at parties and I wasn't there last time can I go?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Hmm…..let's think about that for a second, as I have your record form the social worker I know that when you went to a party with a guy called Freddie James you got so drunk that the police had to take you home." Jeanie replied.

"But I only went to get away from my mom, that's the only party I have ever been too." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry, but that's the end of it NONE of you are going and if I catch you you'll be washing dishes for the next month."

Everyone groaned and walked up the stairs in a mood.

With The girls in Gabriella's room

"This is soooooo unfair I really wanted to go." Sharpay huffed.

"Yeah I wanted to go too I've only ever been too a few other parties before." Gabriella said, as the guys barged in the room. "GET OUT OF HERE!!" Gabriella yelled at them.

"Hold on, just hear us out." Troy told them.

"Why the hell should we?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Because you love us really." Zeke said sexily, and smirked at her.

"EWW EWW EWW!!" Sharpay said pretending to throw-up.

"Ha, ha, very funny Sharpay, now listen to us." Zeke said.

"Okay you have 2 minutes." Taylor said.

"Okay what would you say if we could get you to the party?" Troy asked.

"We'd say you are absolutely crazy because we can't get there." Kelsi replied.

"Well that's what you think." Jason said.

"Harry is helping us get there, he has an escape route." Zeke said.

"Yeah, but if you don't wanna come…." Troy started but got interrupted.

"Who said we don't wanna come." Gabriella said stepping right infront of him.

"Hold on, what's the catch?" Sharpay asked.

"Catch? Why would there be?" Chad asked.

"Because you still have to get us back." Sharpay replied.

"Oh we're over that, we're not children." Jason said.

"Okay, we're coming!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

--

It took them around 10 minutes to get to that party, it was simple really, all they had to do was get one of the younger ones to distract Jeanie while everyone snuck out the front door and round the side alley.

"So what exactly happens at this party to make it the best one?" Gabriella asked the girls as the boys had ran off.

"Well, usually its different things, last year someone streaked, the year before someone jumped in the pool naked..." Sharpay replied

"But it's not always nudity, you probably think we're sluts just thinking about naked people because we're not, even though Mark Bunton did look hot naked." Taylor added in drifting off into thoughts of Mark Bunton's ass.

Weirdly enough an hour and a half later Mark Bunton was talking to the boys, well Troy.

"So what exactly do i have to do again?" Mark asked taking a little white bag from Troy.

"You put those tablets in those girls drinks." Troy told him pointing to the back of the girls.

"How do I get them to drink them?"

"Go to Taylor first, she has a little thing for you." Chad butted in.

"Really?" he asked blushing a little.

"Yes now go and if we're satisfied, you'll get your money at school on Monday."

"Okay, I'll go now."

He turned around and walked straight for the girls, throwing his arm around Taylor's shoulder as he reached her

.

"How you doing?" he asked trying to sound a little pissed.

"H-Hi" Taylor said nervously.

"You girls want a drink?"

"Yeah." They answered together.

Mark had completed his plan. He'd put 2 tablets in each girls drink that dissolved into them instantly.

They drank they're drinks while they were being watched from a distance by the boys.

"You know what the best part is?" Troy said to the boys

"What?" Jason asked.

"They don't even know it was us, so they can't blame us." he said back with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Man it's twelve thirty, do you wanna go back and do that other thing you had planned?" Zeke asked pressed himself up from the wall.

"Yeah ok let's go"

The boys made there way back from the party, changed into the clothes they had on before they left, to destroy all evidence they left the home.

They all walked up onto the top floor. They opened Gabriella's door and started searching the room.

"What we looking for?" Chad asked.

"Her tablets, she takes them to help her breath, it's not that serious, but when she doesn't take them she eats alot which will make her gain weight which she will hate." Troy told them matter a factly.

"Are these them?" Zeke asked looking at a little bottle in his hand, "Peridopril" (is a real tablet but not for breathing, my mom takes them for her pregnancy what for i don't know lol)

"Yeah, i think, it began with a P i know that."

"But how are you going to make sure she doesn't take them, i mean she'll notice they're gone." Jason explained.

"That's what vitamin tablets are for." He reassured him pulling a bottle of vitamin tablets out of his pocket.

He poured the breathing tablets into a bag from his pocket and the vitamin tablets into the breathing tablets bottle, then they exited the room to downstairs.

**This last part was written by Amanda a.k.a Goerdie123. Please read my stories and if you haven't already read all of Sophie's read them they're all great :D**


	12. I'm Sorry

**Okiee guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's just I didn't get 10 reviews until just now lol. So this chapter 10 reviews please. **

**See You Again**

**Chapter 11**

**I'm Sorry**

The next morning, which was Saturday, Jeanie walked into the Dining hall, to see Everyone eating happily except for Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor And Kelsi. This was strange it was 10:30, they were usually up by 9. "Hey Nicole do you know where Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella are?" Jeanie asked Nicole, who was chatting with a brunette who was about her age.

"Oh Hi Jeanie. No I haven't seen them since they all went to Gabriella's room last night, at about 3am." Nicole replied with a smirk, knowing that Jeanie would go up and see them sleeping with a hangover.

"Okay Thanks Nicole." Jeanie replied with a smile and started her walk up to Gabriella's room.

"Hey Nicole, Come over here!" Troy said to Nicole, waving her over.

"Okay." She replied and walked over to him. "So what's up?" She asked flintily.

"What did Jeanie want to talk to you about?" Troy asked her.

"Just to ask if I knew where Gabriella and the others were, coz they weren't down here." She replied, smiling fliRtily.

"And what did you say?"

"I said, that the last time I saw them was when they were going into Gabriella's room at about 3am last night." She replied smirking.

"Great!" Troy smirked. "You can go now." He said ushering her away.

Nicole walked off angrily, wanting to have a little something from Troy for helping him.

"Dudes They're gonna get killed!" Troy said to Chad, Jason and Zeke.

"AWESOME!" Chad exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Lets go watch the show." Jason said, as all four boys got up and went to watch.

--

Gabriella groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock she saw it was 10:40. She sat up and saw Sharpay laying next to her, with Taylor and kelsi at the bottom of the bed laying across the double sized bed. "Guys Wake up." Gabriella said as she shook Sharpay.

"Nooo leave me alone let me sleep." Sharpay groaned putting the pillow over her head.

"I guess, we can sleep a bit longer. I know I'm tired." Gabriella said and sat back down falling back to sleep within seconds.

But within 20 seconds, a loud banging was heard on her door and then someone walked in.

"GO AWAY!!" Taylor groaned as she threw a pillow at the person at the door, not even looking to see who it was.

Jeanie stood at the door, with her hands on her hips, looking at the girls as they were all sprawled across Gabriella's bed. "No I don't think I will go away." Jeanie said, as the boys ran up the stairs and watched the scene.

All four girls heads immediately snapped up which gave them a huge pain in their heads. "OWWW" They all moaned, putting their hands on their heads.

"So what did you 4 do last night then? I hear you only went to bed at 3 and none of you were downstairs?" Jeanie asked.

"Yeah what did you do last night?" Jason asked from behind.

"We came up to my room to have a sleepover when we first went to bed, and then at about 2:30 we went downstairs and got a midnight snack." Gabriella replied, not stuttering one bit.

"Then why do you all have headaches?" Zeke asked.

"How do you know if we have headaches or not?" Sharpay asked glaring at him.

"Coz your clinging onto your heads." Troy replied, for Zeke.

"Just shut up and let me sleep!" Gabriella groaned putting her head under her pillow.

"Okay you tell em the truth now!" Jeanie demanded, as Gabriella shot up in shock.

"They went to that Party." Chad said, as the girls glared at him.

"And Chad how do you know we went?" Gabriella asked smirking at him.

"Coz Uhhh….umm…." Chad started.

"Coz they were at the party too." Taylor finished.

"Oh so all 8 of you were there?" Jeanie asked.

"Yup." kelsi said happily, but just realised what she said after she had said it.

"KELSI!!" The while group yelled.

"So now you all have washing up duty for a WHILE month!" Jeanie replied.

"What? But they were the ones who left us at the party!" Gabriella groaned, pointing at the guys.

"Hey! It looked like you were having fin with those guys!" Troy defended. "We didn't wanna disturb you." He added, with a huge smirk.

"HAVIN FIN WITH GUYS!?" Jeanie exclaimed shocked.

"Seriously Jeanie he's lying, we would've remembered if we did anything with boys and we didn't." Sharpay insisted, thinking that she was telling the truth.

"Then what's this?" Zeke asked holding a picture of Sharpay and Gabriella kissing a guy, at the same time.

"What? OMG!! When did I do that!?" Gabriella exclaimed snatching the photo.

"I dunno, but you two got lucky he is FINE!" Taylor said looking at the guy.

"Oh My Gosh I look like I'm drugged up!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Well maybe you were." Chad said.

"But we didn't take anything?" Kelsi replied.

"Yeah, unless SOMEBODY got someone to drug us!" gabriella said pointing at Troy. "Coz I saw you talking too that guy Mark Bunton is it earlier in th night?" She added.

"Mark Bunton? Oh my gosh! He's so Hot!" Taylor squealed.

"Tay Focus!" Sharpay snapped.

"Alright! That's enough from you all!" Jeanie snapped as they all looked at her. "Okay, you are all grounded and are on kitchen duty, which means your washing up, cooking and cleaning for the rest of the month!" She said and walked out.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all immediately fell back onto the bed.

"You know I imagined pay back better than this." Zeke said.

"I know." Jason mumbled.

"Well you shouldn't have got mark Bunton to drug us and it might have worked out better!" Sharpay snapped.

"Hey! You were the ones who started this whole war thing!" Chad replied.

"Well We wouldn't have if Troy hadn't have been a Jerk to Gabriella!" Kelsi said.

"You always blame everything on me? Why? I mean it's not my fault that Gabriella came here! We were all friends before SHE came here!!" Troy yelled pointing at Gabriella.

"Well it's not my fault they made friends with me, friends have each others backs, so they had mine!!" Gabriella yelled back at Troy.

"What and I suppose its not your fault that, you kissed that Freddie guy either is it?" Troy asked smirking.

Gabriella suddenly backed down, why does he have to being that up, she suddenly got her power back. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS BRING THAT UP!?" She yelled fiercely.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE!?" He yelled back just as fierce.

"BECAUSE MY SOCIAL WORKER GOT THIS PLACE. SAYING IT WAS THE BEST BUT NOW I THINK DIFFERENT!!" Gabriella yelled.

"SO DOES THIS MEAN YOUR GONNA LEAVE?!" Troy yelled.

"WELL THAT WOULD GIVE YOU SATISFACTION OF WINNING THEN!!"

"AWWW MAN WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THE SLUT A LITTLE LONGER!!"

Gabriella couldn't take it any longer, why did he have t be such a jerk? Why was he doing this to her? That Freddie guy kissed her and he wasn't gonna let it go. Even though it did happen nearly 3 years ago. She lifted her hand up ready for it to connect with his face, but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled down, holding it there. They stared into each others eyes, when suddenly his Lips attacked hers. It had been so long this they kissed and she was loving it, as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every part of it. Gabriella doing the same neither one of them wanting to pull away, so that's what they did they didn't pull away.

The rest of them took this as a hint that they should leave. So that's what they did, leave.

Troy and Gabriella finally pulled apart, after a good 10 minutes of kissing. Gabriella looked up and smiled at Troy, his gorgeous blue eyes looked back down at her, and they just connected again. Like they were falling in love again, or maybe they just never fell out of love. As she was about to pull away out of his group, he just pulled her closer to him, "Don't go anywhere please." He said, as she just melted into his grip, like their bodies were meant to fit each other. He kissed her head softly, as they stood in the middle of Gabriella's room in silence.

"I'm So Sorry." Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"No. You Don't need to be sorry Brie, it was me I just blew everything way out of proportion. I should have listened to you when you were trying to tell me the truth, and I shouldn't have called you a slut or a whore, or anything else I may have said." Troy replied, looking down into her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for shaving loser into the back of your hair." She said and giggled.

"And I'm sorry for getting that guy too drug you guys at the party." He replied, pulling her even closer and kissing her head softly.

"So do you think we could umm you know maybe work?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I think we can I mean we have survived so far, haven't we?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. "How hard is it gonna get?" He asked her.

"Not much." She replied.

**Well look like they have a happy ending. Well what else could happen? New faces could be appearing and old unwanted faces too. You'll have to give me 10 reviews so I have 111 reviews, to get closer to see what's gonna happen. And you are free to give me ideas, but sorry if I don't use them all. Oh and I won't be updating very much soon coz I start school on September the 2****nd**** and I will be going into year 10 so I have loads of homework and stuff, although I'll probably only do the important homework lol.**

**Trivia:**

**What prank has Zac Just played on Director Kenny Ortega during The HSM3 filming? **

**(haha that was so funny and a prank what got pulled on Zac Awww but he looked hot lol and if you wanna see the videos go to my you tube account. A link is in my profile)**


	13. Too good to be True

**See You again**

**Chapter 12**

**Too Good to Be True**

Gabriella looked into the full length mirror in Troy's bedroom, examining herself as she did everyone morning. She noticed that she had gained weight.

"Babe?" She asked Troy.

"Yeah?" He replied walking over too her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Do I look fat too you?" She asked turning herself round.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because I just feel like I have more stomach now."

"No your perfect." He said and kissed her.

"Troy are you even listening too me?" She asked him.

"Yeah of course I am." He lied.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started too walk out of his room.

"Hey wait! Babe!" He called after her, as he followed her out the room.

"Yes Troy?" She asked giggling.

"Wait up." He said and put his arm around her waist.

"Sometimes Troy." She giggled.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" He asked her.

"Hmm I dunno, how about we go see a movie?" She asked him.

"Okay sure, which one?"

"Umm, how about, Atonement?"

"I thought we saw that with the others last week?"

"Yeah, but I just love it so much." She replied as they reached the dining room and sat down.

"Okay, but this is gonna be the last time." He said, as he bit into his toast.

"Okay I promise." She replied as Troy fed her some toast and she giggled.

"Good." He said and kissed her.

"Helooooo still here!" Sharpay said.

"Oh are you?" Troy asked and kissed Gabriella again.

"Excuse me? It's rude too ignore people!" Sharpay insisted.

"Well we could just go upstairs instead?" Troy asked jokingly.

"Hey! No way my little sister is not gonna have sex with you Troy!" Chad exclaimed.

"Your little sister?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah coz Shes like my little sister." Chad replied.

"Awww that's so sweet Chad." Gabriella giggled.

"So now that you two have finished sucking face, what are we doing tonight Gab's?" Taylor asked.

"Well I'm going to the movies with Troy." Gabriella replied.

"What? But we're gonna be so bored without you here with us." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Well you could hang out with the guys." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah and we can beat them at Guitar Hero again." Sharpay squealed.

--

"Troy hurry up we're gonna be late!" Gabriella exclaimed, as they drove up the road.

"Gab's chill, we still have 2 minutes too get home, before Jeanie locks the doors."

"Well hurry up coz I don't wanna sleep outside tonight!"

"Okay chill out." He said as he pulled up outside the orphanage.

They both ran out of the car, As they reached the door Gabriella put her hand onto the handle trying to open it, but it didn't budge. She tried again. It didn't budge. Jeanie had locked the doors, how were they supposed too get it now? Jeanie would lock the door and go up too bed, as it was 11pm and wouldn't come back down till the morning.

"Trooooooy." Gabriella groaned and sat on the doorstep.

"Gaaaaaaaabiiiiii." Troy said, mimicking Gabriella.

"Hey!" She said and hit his chest softly, as he sat down next too her.

"So how are we gonna get back in?" Troy asked as he put his arms around Gabriella's body and She rested her head on his shoulder. This was a moment both of them felt wonderful too be in, to be in each others arms never wanting too leave that spot, they both felt adapted too.

Looking up at Troy, she smiled loving the feeling she got when she looked into his eyes, it was amazing, she loved it and she was pretty sure she loved him aswell. But what impression would Toy get if she just confessed her love too him? I mean they had only been together for, 2 weeks, but if you added the time they were together when they were 14 it would be 2 months, and how can you love someone in 2 months of being with them? He would think she was some kind of stalker or something.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked her, as he saw Gabriella in deep thought.

"Just some things." Gabriella replied and snuggled into Troy.

"And what things would that be?" He asked as he pulled her closer if that was possible.

"For me to know and for you too Never find out." She giggled.

"Awww man, why can't you tell me" He said and nuzzled her neck.

"Because…" She started and moaned a little as Troy bit on her neck. "It's a secret." She finished and moaned.

"You gonna tell em yet?" He asked, biting onto her neck.

"N-o." She replied, stuttering a little. "You better stop." She added and giggled.

"Whys that?" He asked, still sucking onto her neck.

"Because….if Jeanie sees th-them…..she'll k-kill me…" She replied stuttering, as the feeling of Troy sucking on her neck made her melt.

"Well then tell me what you were thinking about." He mumbled into her neck.

"No Troy." She replied and giggled, as Troy's hand moved its way up to her right breast and caressed it softly.

Troy ignored her and remained sucking on her neck, and caressing her breast as he heard Gabriella's moans just turned him on more and more.

Gabriella soon got into it and moved her hands round his neck and pulled his head up and kissed him passionately. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and drew invisible circles on her lower back. As she played with the hairs on the back of his neck, knowing it turned him on like crazy. Pulling her more into him, he kissed her harder as he felt himself getting even harder.

"We need too get into your room." He mumbled.

"Hmmm." Gabriella moaned not even taking any notice of what he said, just enjoying the kiss they were sharing.

Troy pushed Gabriella up against the door hard, but not hurting her. He kissed her harder as their tongues battled together more, exploring each others mouths, like they always did. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his as the kiss became more passionate.

"Hmmm." Gabriella moaned into the kiss, "I love you." She mumbled, and kissed him.

I Love you. I Love you. I Love you. Kept going through Troy's mind. Wait! Did she just tell him she loved him? Did she? He must have heard wrong, she wouldn't say that. He pulled back quickly.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"What? Why did you pull back?" She asked shocked.

"You said something. What did you say?" He asked still shocked.

Suddenly Gabriella realised what she said. She knew he didn't love her back, and she was stupid for even thinking that he might love her, but no he didn't, he was just attracted too her. Just like the other few guys she had been with, which wasn't very many. But she thought Troy might love her, all the signs were there she just wasn't sure.

"I did? I don't remember saying anything?" She asked trying to play dumb.

"Yeah you did, you said…You said you loved me." Troy said stuttering.

"Did I? Oh it must have been a mistake, I didn't mean it if I did." She replied trying too act cool.

But that didn't turn out too well, as she watched Troy's face fall and a saddened look cross onto all of his gorgeous features. "You didn't?" He asked, as he put Gabriella down onto the floor.

"Uhhh…" Gabriella started but got cut off.

"I knew this was all too good too be true. I knew that we could never be back together and be like we used too again. It was just too good too be true!" Troy exclaimed and started too walk off out of the orphanage gates.

"TROY WAIT!!" Gabriella called out as tears fell from her eyes, but no Troy didn't turn back he just carried on walking, "But I do love you Troy." She whispered, so he couldn't hear. She loved him so very much, and now she had broken his heart once again. Falling onto the floor she clutched the necklace that Troy had given her all those many years ago. She just couldn't let go of him, even if he had gone, she couldn't let go of his heart, and his heart was placed around her neck in the shape of a heart, with their engravings in it. "I do love you Troy." She whispered again. "Always have, always will." She added and cried to herself on the front steps of the orphanage.

**Okay so I know you are all like hating me right now, for making them break up so quickly but I don't want them too be together straight away. I mean what would be the fun in just having them together so quickly? No that's no fun lol. But no worries there will Be A Troyella Soon enough you just have to review lots and I will be nicer too you all. ****J**

**And don't worry Gabriella is NOT i repeat NOT goin too be pregnant, and if you use your common sense and look back two chapters to what Troy was saying to Chad, Zeke and Jason when they were going on about swapping Gabriellas pills then you will know why she thinks she is getting Fat.**

**Oh and sorry for the lack of updates I have just been concentrating on my You tube series a lot more then fan fiction. But now I only have 2 stories on fan fiction to do, so hopefully that means quicker updates.**

**Oh and I will be doing awards again because I noticed that more people reviewed when I did the awards so remember, funniest, longest, Trivia and Overall best Reviews, get the next chapter dedicated too them.**

**Trivia:**

**What is the song Troy sings as a solo in the up and coming hsm3?**


	14. Hanging on to That String

It was 7:45am when Jeanie eventually opened the doors to find a mascara stained Gabriella on the door step.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeanie asked helping her up, her skin was freezing because of the cold night air she'd sat in without a coat.

"Troy ran off withy the car keys so i had no choice." she told her standing up and brushing her bum off of dirt.

"Well you are not going to school today your freezing you'll have cold and you've had no sleep go up and get some now." she order as Gabriella walked past her to go upstairs.

But what she didn't expect was to see Troy, coming downstairs fully dressed in different clothes than from last night with a huge infectious grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped at him.

"Same as you, i live here." he smirked back.

"How did you get in?"

"It's called the tool shed, to the drain pipe, to our floor."

"You left me outside all night when my coat was in your car, i could of frozen to death!"

"Drama Queen." he mumbled trying to walk passed her.

"Drama Queen? Are you serious? You're such a kid you know that?"

"Oh c'mon Gabriella out of a million people that get left outside all night without a coat freeze to death?"

"One, one in a million." she finished running up the stairs.

Jeanie seeing the whole thing glared at Troy, "We'll talk about it when you get back from school." she said so quietly it might as well of been a whisper. She wasn't surprised Troy had got back into the place after missing curfew. After all Troy wasn't exactly a straight A student. And he wasn't the most well behaved either. He'd bring back detention slips that he never gave to Jeanie and never even went to the detentions. His nickname in school was Bad Boy Bolton from what Jeanie had heard and apparently it was the greatest title in the school.

All Day Gabriella slept and cried and did something she really shouldn't have done, but would it have and a difference anyway? Or would it make a different difference she wasn't expecting.

At 5pm when everyone was supposed to be eating dinner Gabriella had just decided to jump out of bed. She hopped out in her Minnie mouse short pyjamas and looked in the mirror.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SKINNY, WHY AREN'T I FUCKIN' SKINNY!?!?!" She screamed to her reflection then threw a full force punch to the mirror, it shattered, pieces of glass stayed placed in Gabriella's hand. She screamed louder which drew the attention to everyone downstairs.

Troy was the first person to stand up from his seat and run upstairs. Followed by Sharpay and then everyone else.

Troy got upstairs a floor before Sharpay, he tried to open the door but it was locked, he shouted at Gabriella to open the door, he begged for her to open it, but then another smash was heard and no sound followed it.

"That's it!" Troy shouted as Sharpay and Jeanie and basically everyone crowded round him, too close for his liking, "FUCKING GET OUT MY WAY!" he screamed as everyone moved back.

Jeanie heard the anger in his voice and let him proceed at what he was doing, seeing it was the only way they could get inside Gabriella's room. Troy stood silent looking at the door for a split second, then he stood to his side ready to run into it, then he realised there was an easier way. He simply punched the door near the handle then reached in to unlock the door from the inside. He rushed in and briefly stared the room down. A broken mirror, a blood stained floor, empty open bottles of pills and a broken window. The blood stains lead from the mirror to the window, Troy gasped not wanting to think about what he thought Gabriella has went and done. He breathed deep and made his way over to the window, he looked down and saw a flat out Gabriella on the tool shed, blood flowing from her hand.

"FUCK!" he screamed carefully but quickly opening the window properly and climbing down the drain pipe to the shed. Once he was out the window everyone else was surrounding the window, all going a floor down to get a clearer view. Jeanie had called an ambulance, and sirens could be heard in the distance.

Troy was in a way relieved, judging by the hand prints of blood on the drain pipe she had just climbed down not jumped like his first impression.

The ambulance had arrived and two paramedics were rushing from it, one carrying a travel ladder to get up on the shed and the other carrying a medical bag. The one with the ladder got up first and just scanning the unconscious girl and Troy who had took his shirt off to put on Gabriella's hand to stop more blood escaping, he pressed the button on his walkie-talkie and clearly spoke "We're gonna need a fire crew for rescue, about a 5 metre high shed." A static voice replied and the other male paramedic leant down and put an oxygen mask on Gabriella's face to help her breath while the blood was clearly rushing from her hand.

The previous paramedic had to unfortunately push Troy away to see to the hand. Troy didn't care about being pushed away from her, he was going to cry and he didn't want anyone to see. he decided to use the safe way and used the ladder to get down, he then went inside and cried against the nearest wall.

All that was going through his head was, it was his fault, he had changed the pills over, he had made her depressed, however what he didn't get was that on the date and the time between everything she hadn't been depressed, then it hit him, he remembered back to the doctor than prescribed Gabriella the pills said if they're not taken and you don't feel depressed, whatever you're doing is making you happy.

It was him, Sharpay, all her friends. They're what she was doing. He heard more sirens that he guessed was the fire crew. He watched from the front door as they went up on the shed, got Gabriella down and put her in the ambulance. Jeanie jumped in after the paramedics and it drove off quickly flashing its lights and sounding its sirens.

Troy didn't know quite what to do, he was terrified, what was he supposed to do? Gabriella had gone crazy, well at least she wasn't trying to kill herself by jumping out of a window, or was she going somewhere else to kill herself and then just fell from the drain pipe on the way? What if she was trying to kill herself? Because of him? Well she had broken his heart, so why should he be feeling sorry for her? Well he loved her, of course he was feeling that way. But the thing is she didn't love him back, or if she did she had a funny way of showing it.

First Saying she did, and then denying it. So if she really did love him, she wouldn't have done that. Right? Or was she just scared if he loved her? Well Troy wouldn't know the truth until, she actually woke up and was healthy again. There was no use, asking her all these questions, if she wasn't in the right mind. I mean who in their right mind hit's a mirror so it shatters everywhere? And who seriously screams and then climbs down a drain pipe bleeding? Well that's Gabriella for you, she doesn't know what she wants and is a mixed up young woman. Well the way she is acting you might as well call her a girl.

Troy walked up the stairs, walking into his room and fell backwards onto his bed, he rubbed his very red eyes, and looked to his right, he saw a picture of him and Gabriella. It was only taken yesterday morning, it was all fine about 24 hours ago and now it had all been ruined. He always seemed to do that a lot, ruin and fuck up everything he touched. It had always been like that. It was like he was cursed to mess everything up!

"Troy." The Blonde said as she walked into Troy's room and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Hi Sharpay." He mumbled as he rolled over so she couldn't tell he had been crying.

"No use hiding it Troy Boy, I already saw that you have been crying!" She Replied, and smiled slightly. But deep down inside she was a mess, her best friend was in hospital and probably in Theatre nearly dead!

Sharpay was the person you would go to for advice, and always seemed to be on top of everything and her emotions rarely got the better of her, well she would shout at people regularly but that would be for stupid things. It was just things like what's happening now, she would keep it all inside and not tell anybody, like with her parents and her personal life. Only really close friends of hers knew all her dark secrets, Gabriella didn't even know what Sharpay's past was and they were the best of friends.

"Is Gabriella going to be okay? Do you know anything?" He asked her, as he sat up showing his red eyes.

"I have no idea Troy, I'm really worried about her, I mean why did she do that to her mirror anyway? Why is she so depressed? She was fine before and now she's literally gone crazy. I mean we heard her screaming and then she hit's a mirror? What is wrong with her Troy? I'm worried!" She said and let a few tears fall, Sharpay was really and truly worried and scared for her best friend.

"Sharpay…..are you crying?" He asked slightly scared, incase she would go crazy over him.

But she just, cried harder and sniffled more, as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Shhh C'mon Shar don't cry Gabi is gonna be okay and you don't need to worry about it." He said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Troy and Sharpay had always been good friends, but then Gabriella came and things got complicated, because of Troy and Gabriella together. Troy did Love Gabriella, he loved her more than anything, and didn't hate her for Sharpay and Him not being friends anymore. Well they were, but they had that whole war thing going on. Troy loved Sharpay as A Brother Would love his younger sister.

"Troy I miss us being friends." Sharpay sniffled as she looked at him, it wasn't in a loving way like she was in love with him, it was in the same way as Troy loved her like a brotherly sisterly way.

"Yeah, well I guess we can be friends, as long as Gabi doesn't think we're together, because we have a strong friendship, and do what couples do." He replied.

"What? No we never did! I never kissed you that's just beyond disgusting!" Sharpay exclaimed as she gave him a VERY disgusted look.

"Sharpay chill, like how they act together, but not like kissing and rubbing noses and saying I love you, I can only say that to one other girl in my life." He replied and sighed sadly.

"Hey c'mon Troy cheer up, she's gonna be fine you don't need to worry about it." She said and smiled slightly.

"C'mon, you know she might not be okay."

"Yeah but i'm clinging onto that string of hope, so that she will be okay." She said and let a tear fall. She would do anything for her best friend to be back here at the home again. And for 'Troyella' TO be back together again. She smiled at the word 'Troyella' "Oh my gosh I have the cutest nick name for you and Gab's!" She exclaimed.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Troyella!" She squealed excitedly.

Troy Chuckled and rolled his eyes trust Sharpay Evans to come up with that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Troy woke up and was laying on the floor in his bedroom, he groaned. Why the hell was he on the floor and not in his bed? He sat up and saw Sharpay sleeping on his bed, he remembered that they had been in his room talking about Him and Gabriella and realy just the whole gang. He stood up and pushed Sharpay off the bed and walked out of his room. As he stepped out of his room he saw Gabriella's door, well of course he would it was opposite his. He sighed, as he looked over all the pictures she had stapled to her door, pictures of Her And Sharpay, Her And Taylor, Her and Kelsi, Her and The Gang, Her And Troy, Her and Chad, Her and her…..He looked closer as he couldn't recognise the one boy who had Gabriella on his back and she was smiling widely. He then recognised it as her Older Brother. James. He died when Gabriella was 12 and he was 16, Troy never knew what happened to him, he never really asked because it was a sore subject for Gabriella.

He slowly put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down as it clicked and he walked into Gabriella's room, it was till a mess, glass from the smashed mirror was still everywhere, and the window was still open, nobody had been into tidy up. Her bed covers were sprawled across everywhere and her stuffed animals were all over the floor, and the one thing Troy hated to see, the empty pill bottles, even though they were only vitamins, she had taken them all to kill herself, thinking they were the real pills. And it was Troy's fault really, if he hadn't of swapped the pills around then, she wouldn't have got depressed, but he never knew what she was depressed about. She mentioned she was getting fat before but he didn't take much notice of it.

He sighed as he started to tidy up Gabriella's room, he wasn't allowed to go and see her at the hospital Jeanie was the only one allowed to go and see her, none of the other staff were either.

All he wanted was gabriella to be back here in his arms, so what if she didn't love him? He loved her and that's all that mattered.

**Soooooo sorry for the lack of updates but I have been completely stuck for ideas until Amanda finally helped and she wrote the first half of this story so lots of credit to her and read her stories they are awesome.**

**Her username is; Goerdie123. **

**And I'm still kinda stuck for ideas so share ideas with me and PLEASE can you review, because I started a new story Outside Looking in and I have 78 reviews on it with just 4 chapters and I want this story to get better that's why I'm making it more descriptive and I promise it will be getting better because I'm thinking of kicking some stuff about her mom in, in about 5 chapters but I need ideas for the next chapters people! (:**

**And OMG who saw HSM3 Yet? It is soooooo AWESOME! If you havent you so totally have to watch it or you will die!**


	15. Gregory and mom

**Hope you like it, comment please (:**

"_Daddy, I love you, please come home." A 6 year old Gabriella cried, as she looked up at the skies. "Mommy said, that i'm useless, and James is always out, he's not here to protect me anymore Daddy!" She cried more, as she cried more as she heard footsteps come up the stairs. "And now Mommy's New Boyfriend is going to hurt me… Again. I just want you here to protect me, but Mommy said that you'll never come back, and you deserve to be in heaven, well she says your in Hell and I should be there too." The 6 year old cried harder, and the door burst open, to a Very Drunk and Drugged up, Tony. Her Mothers New Boyfriend._

"_Come here little Gabi." Tony said as he stumbled towards her balcony, and Gabriella walked backwards slowly as she hit the back of the balcony, and stopped. "Don't run away, it won't hurt." He said and grabbed her, throwing her onto her bed. _

_Gabriella screamed in tears, he hurt her when he entered her, she was only small, why was it her? What did she ever do? Please God, save me. _

_Tony slowly kneeled down infront of her, and un zipped his zipper of his pants, "Suck this…" He demanded……_

Gabriella screamed as she woke up, laying in a hospital bed. What was she doing here? How did she get here? As Gabriella looked around the room frantically, she saw A sleeping Jeanie in the chair next to the bed, and tubes all around Gabriella. She tried getting up, but she was strapped to the bed. She started screaming, kicking and trying to get out of the bed. Jeanie suddenly woke up, hearing Gabriella's screams, and tried to calm her down.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Gabriella screamed trying to get free.

_Gabriella was laying on a bed as a man hovered over her pining her arms and legs down so she couldn't get free and pushed himself into her, 7 year old body. Gabriella screamed and tears streamed down her face._

Jeanie held Gabriella down so she wouldn't kick, but this just made Gabriella worse, she felt as if she couldn't move and was enclosed.

"LET ME GO!!!!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "NOOOO!!!!!" She screamed, as doctors ran into the room, with a needle. She tried moving out the way, but she couldn't she couldn't move. One of the doctors quickly put the needle in her arm, as Gabriella calmed down and fell asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeanie asked scared, for the answer.

"Well… our results show she's depressed, scared, Vulnerable, Tormented, Torn, Hurt…." The doctor started as he carried on listing.

"What can we do?" Jeanie asked the doctor.

"Well I suggest you get her Real Parents on the phone, and ask them what we should do." The Doctor replied.

"But Shes in Care, Her Mother doesn't want anything to do with her and she hasn't spoke to her father in years, her Mother told her she was dead when she was about 5." Jeanie explained.

"Well just get her mother on the phone, we can't do anything unless with have permission from her guardian."

"But she doesn't have a guardian, I'm the closest thing she has." Jeanie replied.

"Just ring her mother Miss." The Doctor said and walked out.

Jeanie sighed as she walked out of the hospital room, as she walked into the waiting room, she saw Troy. He was looking through the window at the sleeping Gabriella in tears, obviously seeing what had happened to her. He was going through as much of a hard time as Gabriella was. The Girl he loved was in hospital, and ill. This was all to much for two 16 year olds.

"Troy…" Jeanie said as she walked closer to him.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here Jeanie, but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything knowing Shes in here and I don't know what's going on. I'm so scared." He replied, letting more tears fall.

"Troy, don't worry it's all going to be okay, the doctor said so." Jeanie lied.

"No The doctor didn't say that Jeanie! Don't Fucking lie to me!" He said angrily.

Jeanie sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Troy. Can you go and sit in there with Gabriella while I make a phone call?" She asked him.

"You're not going to ring her mother are you?" He asked.

Jeanie took a deep breath, she had to ring her mother. Even though she would hate doing it, the doctors couldn't do anything to help Gabriella unless they had her parents consent. "I Have to Troy… If not the Doctors won't be able to help Gabriella. It's the only way, no matter how much I don't want to ring her, I have to." Jeanie replied, as she looked up at the 17 year old boy stood infront of her. The Crushed 17 year old Torn Boy stood infront of her.

"You can't Jeanie! Gabriella's Mother hates her! And if she knew you rang her mother, Gabriella would go absolutely crazy!" Troy almost shouted, if it wasn't for them being in a hospital he would have yelled.

"I have no other Choice Troy." Jeanie said lightly, not wanting to anger Troy anymore.

"What if she comes back looking for Gabriella? You know how much pain she caused her! And you're just going to bring her back into her life, even if it is just a phone call!" Troy said.

"Troy, Gabriella's Mother will not come back. If she hates her daughter, why would she want to see her again?" Jeanie asked.

"Because Shes a fucking Psycho Bitch!!!" Troy full out yelled at his care worker angrily

"Troy calm down. Go sit with Gabriella." Jeanie replied slowly, as she walked out of the hospital to ring Gabriella's mom.

Troy sighed as he walked into Gabriella's hospital room, she looked so peaceful. She was in a deep sleep, but she didn't want to go into that sleep, the doctors made her sleep. Troy Let a tear fall, as he saw all the tubes around her, and the bandage where she had glass on her hand. Why had she done this to herself? Why? She had always been so perfect, in Troy's eyes. So why? Did she just like causing pain to herself and others?

He sat down on the chair next to her bed, and held her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. However much he said he hated her, or showed he hated her, he never really did, he loved her. Not Hate. Although for awhile he really did think he hated her, but that was hurt. He was Hurt because of what she had done, and instead of thinking it was hurt he thought it was hate, and grew a hate for gabriella which then grew into an amazing love, which couldn't break.

With Jeanie….

"Hello?" A woman's voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hi this is Jeanie Dean, is that Mrs Montez?" Jeanie asked.

"Miss Carling now." Gabriella's mother replied.

"Oh you re-married?" Jeanie asked.

"No I just went back to my maiden name, and who the hell is this?!" She replied.

"I'm Jeanie Dean, your Daughter Gabriella's care worker." Jeanie replied.

"Oh Gabriella! She being a handful? Oh I could never handle her, such a baby. Couldn't handle pain!" She replied laughing.

"Maria, Gabriella is in hospital and we need your consent before the doctors can do anything." Jeanie said, as she heard a snicker.

"What did she do? Fall out of bed? I said she had always been a baby!"

"No she fell out of a window, and she is going through depression." Jeanie replied sadly.

"Oh my!" Maria said laughing.

"Miss Carling, this isn't funny.. Your daughter is seriously ill and all we need is you to say the doctors can do what they need to do." Jeanie said getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay. Well what hospital is he at?" Maria asked, smirking.

"You don't need to come Down here."

"Oh yes I think I do."

"Okay if you insist."

"Oh I insist, I'll bring her a little friend as well." Maria replied.

"She's at the Hospital In East Albercerque, but I'm afraid we can't let you in the same room as her." Jeanie said.

"Okay thank you, I'll be there soon." Maria said and hung up smirking.

Jeanie sighed, gosh! What was that woman planning? She quickly hurried back into the hospital. As she walked into the waiting room, she looked into the window of Gabriella's room and sighed. Troy had his head resting on the bed holding her hand and crying. She took one last look and then made her way to the cafeteria, to get something to eat and drink.

With Troyella….

Troy laid his head on the bed next to her hand he was holding onto tightly as he cried. He suddenly felt a hand, stroking his hair softly. He looked up and saw Gabriella, she had her eyes open and her brown orbs were staring down at him.

"Hey you." Troy said quietly, as he held her hand in his tighter.

"Hi." Gabriella croaked out quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully.

Gabriella sighed as she smiled a VERY small smile. "I'm doing okay, I just can't get this memory out of my head." She replied, and le a tear fall.

Troy quickly wiped it away, "What is it Brie?" He asked slowly, as he stroked her cheek with the side of his hand.

"Everyone…. Holding me down… and it just… reminds me… of when… people would…." Gabriella couldn't finish she burst into tears, as Troy quickly swooped her up into his arms, and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh Shhh it's okay brie, you don't need to cry. They're not coming back, I will protect you with my life if any of them did." Troy said, as he kissed her forehead.

"You promise you won't let anyone hurt me?" Gabriella asked him, as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I promise you, with the whole of my life Brie." Troy replied, as she slowly leaned up and pecked his lips softly.

Troy slowly pulled away and looked into her brown orbs, "I Love You gabriella." He said, as she snuggled herself into his body.

"I Love You Too Troy, Always Have. Always Will." Gabriella replied, as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Wow! Isn't that just The Cutest! I didn't know anyone could Love You Gabriella!" A woman's voice said from the door, as Both Troy and Gabriella looked up startled. Both of them knowing who it was.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked, as pain, hurt and Scaredness flashed through her eyes. She felt herself hiding behind Troy as she sat on the bed.

"Yes Gabi, you happy to see me?" She asked as she opened her arms for Gabriella to hug and walked closer.

"Don't come any closer to her." Troy warned as he stood up and covered Gabriella with his body.

"Oh Gabi you got a nice one for once." Maria said and snickered. "You finally found someone who will put up with you."

"Leave now Please." Gabriella said as she let a few tears fall.

"Oh are you crying? Are you scared?" Maria asked. "Well if your scared of me, you definitely not going to like this person." She added, as a man walked into the room.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and it started beating like crazy. She pulled the blankets form the hospital bed over her body to protect herself.

"Hi Gabriella, look time no see." The tall man, as Gabriella knew is Gregory said to her.

"Don't leave me alone." Gabriella said as tears fell from her eyes.

Gregory didn't listen he just walked closer, Troy stood infront of Gabriella trying to protect her, but suddenly felt himself being pushed to the floor and get knocked unconscious.

Gabriella screamed as Gregory picked her up and the tubes connected to her, were torn out of her body. "DON'T PUT HER DOWN!!!!!" Gabriella heard a girl scream, she looked up crying and saw Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"Oh she has friends!" Gregory said as he tried to push past them, but couldn't and suddenly police came running in.

"Put the girl down!" A police officer demanded.

Gregory immediately dropped Gabriella, but not on the bed onto the floor, so she was on the hard floor laying next to Troy, now both unconscious.

The police ran in, taking Gregory and her Mother away, apparently they had both been selling and doing drugs.

**Yeaah, this chapter finished. I hope you liked it and please review it would mean so much to me right now (:**


	16. Goodbye

**Sorry for the late update, but I have been updating my you tube and my other stories too. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Gabriella got up from her bed in the orphanage, it was a Saturday morning, and 9am. That meant she didn't want to get up yet, she wanted at least another 2 hours, she walked out of her room and heard shouting from downstairs. She knocked on Troy's door, to ask him what was going on.

"Heyy Brie." He smiled at her.

"What's going on down stairs?" She asked him, pointing down the stairs.

"I dunno, they woke me up shouting lets go see." He said and grabbed her hand as they walked down the stairs. Yeah they were now a couple, ever since the hospital incident, it has brought them closer and they have realised they really cannot live without each other.

As they reached the first floor, they saw All of the other kids looking over the banister at the two people shouting underneath. Troy and Gabriella walked over to Sharpay to ask her what was going on.

"What's going on Shar?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Jeanie and The head of all orphanages or something arguing." Sharpay replied and watched on again.

"What is he doing here?" Troy asked.

"The orphanage might be getting closed down." Taylor said sadly.

"Does that mean we will be split up?" Gabriella asked the group.

"I dunno Gab's, probably, I mean they're not gonna put us all in the same care home." Kelsi said sadly.

"No I don't wanna split up I love you guys so much, you're like my family!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Even Nicole?" Chad asked.

"Yeah even Nicole, we don't get on very well but I couldn't imagine my life without her in it anymore." She replied and looked at Nicole.

"Yeah whatever Gabriella. I feel kinda the same." Nicole replied truthfully, as they all carried on watching the scene.

"YOU CAN'T CLOSE US DOWN!!!" Jeanie yelled at the inspector.

"I can and I will Miss. This orphanage is not safe, you have had people hurt and drugs and alcohol have been used also. I'm sorry but I'm closing you down." He replied to a very distraught Jeanie.

"How long do we have?" She asked sadly. She couldn't bare to see all these kids, leave. They are like her own children.

"5 days. I'll put a notice up this afternoon." He said and left.

Jeanie sighed and closed her eyes. How was she going to tell the kids this? She loved them all so much, and they were all going to be split up, they would be distraught. Suddenly all of the kids ran down the stairs and hugged her tightly, some crying and others just really upset.

"Jeanie, please say you can do something?" Gabriella asked her, as she wiped her eyes from the tears.

"I don't think I can Gabi, it's his final word. There is nothing we can do, but we have 5 days until we all get split up." Jeanie replied, tears falling from her own eyes.

The rest of the day was full of tears and upset, as the whole of the house sat in the living room crying and just talking.

Later that Night Troy walked into Gabriella's room, to find her packing up some of her stuff into a bag.

"Brie?" He asked her, as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She had put on some more weight since the incident happened, two months ago. She was definitely better, although she would never be able to recover properly.

"Hey Troy." She said and sniffed slightly, obviously she had been crying.

"C'mon, it's gonna be okay, they will never be able to split us all up." He replied.

"Yeah they will Troy. We're all going to different homes, like they would actually trust us all in another home. We're all wrecks Troy! I'm Suicidal and Anorexic, Taylor is hurt and distraught, Sharpay is torn inside, Kelsi is brain washed, Chad is, well Chad is stupid, Jason is a thief, Zeke is a criminal and troy your hurt and scared for life!! Who would want us lot all together?" She exclaimed and walked out of his grip.

"Brie, Zeke and Jason are ex criminals, Taylor and Sharpay have gotten over their past, Kelsi now believes that her mother didn't die because of her, like her father told her. Chad is, well Chad will always be stupid, but he's gotten over the nightmares he has of his family being killed, you're getting better as we speak Brie, and I, I am over my father beating me when I was younger, and do you know why we are all over this?" He asked her.

Gabriella simply nodded 'no' as Troy continued. "We're all over that shit because of you, before you came here, we were all happy yeah, but we still woke up in the night screaming, especially the girls. And it's because of you, you brought us all together as a whole group again." He said as Gabriella looked up at him tearily.

"I don't wanna be split up, I love everyone here so much!!" She said and cried in Troy's arms.

"I know, and we're not gonna let them split us up Brie. I promise." He said and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead affectionately.

------------------------------

4 days later..

It was the night before they would leave the orphanage, troy still had his promise to Gabi, to not let them split up. But hell who was he kidding? He wouldn't be able to stop them splitting them all up. It would happen and none of them could stop it, they just had to hang in and wait for each other.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she knocked on his door, and walked into his bedroom.

"Hey babe." He said. He was laying on his bed, throwing his basketball up and down.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly, as he nodded and she walked over to his bed, sitting down on it.

"What's the matter Brie?" He asked, he knew what 'Can we talk?' always lead to. It meant she was either pregnant or wanted to break up and it was impossible she was pregnant, because they hadn't slept together yet, so it was that he was gonna break up with her and nothing else now.

"Troy.. I think we should break up." She said and looked down at her hands.

"Why? I love you and you love me!" He exclaimed.

"Troy, we're gonna get split up, no matter how much you promise, it's going to happen. Tomorrow morning we're getting transferred, we already have the addresses to our new homes, I'm in California, You're in New Jersey, Sharpay is in Tennessee, Chad is in Florida, Kelsi is in Ohio, Taylor is in Connecticut, Jason is in Colorado, Zeke is in Utah and Nicole is in Rhode Island. Troy we're all splitting up. There's nothing we can do." Gabriella said as she let a few tears fall.

"Why do we have to break up though? We can work it out, I know we can." Troy said as he grabbed her hands tightly.

"Troy.. Long distance relationships don't work, I'm sorry." She replied and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Okay.. But can we not break up tonight?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I want you.. Tonight." He replied.

"You mean? You wanna.. Have sex with me?" She asked shocked.

"Not if you don't want to.." He said and looked down embarrassed.

"I know, it's gonna make it harder to say goodbye.." She said.

"Okay.." He said, as she pounced on him, kissing him roughly.

That night Troy and Gabriella made love (A/N: Hehe that sounds funny to say) until the early hours of the morning, and then finally fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Sharpay walked into Gabriella's room, with Taylor and Kelsi but Gabriella wasn't in there.

"Gabi?" Sharpay called out as they walked out of her room again.

"Check Troy's." Taylor said, as she opened Troy's door slowly, and saw Troy and Gabriella laying in bed together, with the sheets wrapped around them.

"Aaawww that is so cute." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, this will be good for their wedding." Sharpay replied pulling out a camera and took a few pictures.

"Their wedding?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrows at Sharpay.

"Yeah, y'know when we all meet up when we're 19 and left school. Troy and gabriella will get married." She replied and grinned.

Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes at Sharpay as Troy and Gabriella started to wake up.

"Last night was amazing." Gabriella said to troy as she looked into his eyes, not even noticing Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi watching them.

"I know. I can't believe we're all splitting up though." He said sadly.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other again." Gabriella said as she turned over and saw Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!" She yelled at them.

"What are you doing in here Gabi?" Sharpay grinned, as troy and gabriella both flushed red.

----------

It was now 10am and all the kids in the house are stood outside the home, all accept for Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. They had something planned.

All of the other kids waited outside patiently, when suddenly Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi, came to a different window of the house and started throwing things out the windows.

All the other kids screamed and started throwing it all back, although it couldn't reach the girls, as they started to throw water balloons and wet toilet paper.

About 5 minutes into all the throwing the inspector person came and stopped all of the fun, ordering each of the kids into their own taxi.

Everyone was in their taxi's accept for Gabriella and Troy.

"Promise me something Troy?" She asked crying.

"Anything." He replied, almost crying himself.

"You know I said we were breaking up last night?" She asked him, as he nodded. "I take that back, I don't wanna break up, we can handle this. I'll wait for you, but only if you promise to wait for me?" She asked and cried.

"I promise Gabi, I have your mobile number, so I'll ring you when I land." He replied.

"Okay." She said and was about to get in her taxi, when Troy pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. As she kissed him back, with just as much passion. "I love you." He said as they pulled away.

Gabriella cried even more. "I love you too." She said and got into her taxi, as did Troy.

**So that was it, they were all headed off in different directions. What would happen next? Will Troy and Gabriella keep their promises? You'll have to find out in the sequel, A promise kept. Look out for it coming, in January probably, so keep an eye out. So remember it will be a sequel posted, so watch out for it and please review this chapter. **


End file.
